Meeting people from the past
by DutchIcePrincess
Summary: Troy is going to meet some very important people, this brings him back to Albuquerque. How does he deal with the things that remind him of his past? It's about different relationships between people, Please review Troyella chap 15is up,
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is only my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me! I just thought that it would be fun to write my own story instead of just reading the ones from others. **

* * *

It was freezing cold when he stepped out of the plane, he didn't realize how cold it was until he heard a girls voice speak

"Troy, you're shivering…".

"Oh, yeah… I guess we'd better get to the car" Troy said, immediately sinking back in thoughts. They grabbed their bags and walked to the car. They walked next to each other, both silent. Troy was thinking about what he would say to those people. 'They had never met, and it would be weird to just ring their doorbell and tell them that he….' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Rosanna.

"Troy"

silence…

"TROY!!"

"Sorry Rose, what were you saying?" He looked over to his girlfriend and smiled to her. She was a beautiful girl, but somehow something was missing. He never really thought about it before, but now he was back in Albuquerque he couldn't help but to wonder how Gabriella was doing.

"What are you thinking about honey? Nervous?"

"Yeah, I am pretty nervous actually. Ever since my 18th birthday I've wanted to meet them."

When they got into the car and started driving Troy got more and more nervous, the moment that he was going to meet them was coming closer and closer.

Rosanna just nodded and looked at him. She could see he was really nervous, she had never seen him like this before.

He actually looked kind of cute when he was nervous…

Troy was watching Rosanna and smiled at her. She felt his eyes on her, she turned back and was looking in his beautiful baby-blue eyes. Even after all these years that they had been together she still was amazed by their beautiful colour, she could just stare into them for hours, almost as if she drowned in them. Then he suddenly turned away from her. She just noticed the sad look that had been in her eyes.

"So I guess this is where we are supposed to be." Troy said while he was looking at a huge hotel. It was a beautiful hotel situated in the centre of Albuquerque.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy I'm starving, let's get something to eat!"

"Sure Rose. Afterwards we could maybe walk around the city, I'd love to see if the city has changed. And, if you're behaving really well…" he added while he started grinning "we might even go shopping."

"Of course we are going shopping because I need new clothes."

"You just bought yourself a lot of new clothes two weeks ago…" Troy said while looking at his girlfriend with a strange look on his face. It was kind of funny actually how she would never stop shopping and buying new clothes.

"I know Troy. Well that's just how I am right, I ALWAYS need new clothes." She said grinning.

"Haha ok, well let's go then."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After they had had their lunch they went shopping. Troy immediately remembered why he was always trying to avoid shopping with Rosanna. She would always run from one shop to another buying everything that she saw. It was not that they couldn't afford it, but he just thought it was useless to buy so many things, and just don't use it.

After shopping Troy was really tired, they had been shopping for hours, and of course he had been the one carrying all the things she had bought. Well, as long as Rosanna liked shopping he would have to put up with it, and besides, it was good that it made Rosanna happy. She was always much happier when she had shopped, and he liked her when she was happy more than when she was the stuck up, grumpy person that she could be sometimes.

She had come here with him to support him and the least he could do was doing things that she enjoyed.

"So Troy, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Well, as ready as I can be I suppose."

"you'll be fine sweetheart"

"Yeah, I hope so."

She noticed a change in Troy since they had got here, he was acting so different from what she was used from him. Usually he was always really sweet towards her, always doing whatever she wanted to do, but today he acted like he didn't really notice she was there. He hadn't given her one of his world famous smiles today, no kiss, no sweet words whispered in her ear… But then again, who could blame him, he was probably really nervous for what was about to come.

Troy was just thinking about his years in Albuquerque. This afternoon when they had been walking through the city, they had been at places that he always used to go to with his friends. It brought back good memories, them laughing, going to the cinema together, hanging out, sometimes he just missed those times.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy was just walking through the park when he heard somebody yell at him "Troy!!!" he looked behind him and saw a beautiful girl with brown curly hair running up to him. _

"_Hey Gabi, how are ya?" he asked his girlfriend._

"_I'm fine, so what are you doing here alone Troy?"_

"_oh you know, just thinking." He softly replied_

"_Thinking about what?" she asked him_

"_About how beautiful you are" he told her while smiling at her. She really was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her brown curly hair, her petite frame, her eyes, just everything about her. He didn't realize that he had been staring at her._

"_what?" she asked him._

"_Oh, nothing honey." He leaned into her and kissed her, softly at first, but he soon deepened it. The rest of the day they had just been walking and talking, until she had to go home._

_FLASHBACK_

He smiled at this thought. Then he realised that Rosanna was giving him a weird look.

"So honey, what were you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing, just how we used to hang out with friends, and how great my high school time actually had been."

Rosanna just nodded, he never really talked much about high school, and his friends back then. The only one he was still in contact with was his best friend, Chad Danforth. Sure, she knew some things, about basketball, and that they used to hang out with all their friends, but as soon as she started to ask more about them he just stopped the conversation. She knew there was something he didn't want to talk about, and she had actually considered asking Chad about it, but she thought that it wouldn't really be important, so she just didn't think about it anymore.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night they just stayed at the hotel, since tomorrow would probably be a long and exhausting day. They turned on the radio, and sat down on the couch. Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing on the radio;

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have a special guest on our show, please welcome; Kelsi Neilson!! Tonight Kelsi will tell you something more about herself, but first she'll tell us which of the songs she has written she likes most, and why that is."_

"_Hey guys! As you know I'm Kelsi, and you're now going to listen to my favourite song, before I'm gonna tell you about it. It has never been on the radio before, so get ready for the premiere of my favourite song!"_

Troy suddenly heard some very familiar tones coming out of the radio…

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

He couldn't actually believe that he heard himself singing on the radio, he was shocked… He did like it though, it was such a long time ago that he heard the song, and he loved hearing Gabi's voice.

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

He softly started to sing along. Rosanna noticed this and was wondering how he could know the song, since Kelsi had said this was the premiere of the song…

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

Troy felt happy, hearing Gabi and him sing together made him feel like he was just back in high school again.

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

Now Troy started to sing louder, singing his heart out, forgetting about everything that was around him, not caring that his girlfriend was looking at him, only thinking about the song.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh , yeah_

Troy's smile grew bigger and bigger as the song continued, he remembered every step that he and Gabriella took on the stage, first at the call backs, when the whole school had been listening, and later when they had performed the musical. Thinking about the call backs made him grin slightly, it was so great to sing up that stage, and finally be able to be himself. And his friends… well they all reacted a lot better than he could have ever hoped for.

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_We see it comin'_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin' _

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

When the song was finished he was silent for a while, just thinking about Gabriella, the musical, and high school. Then Kelsi started talking again, and his thoughts were interrupted by her.

"_So, I really think this is the best song that I have written so far, and the people that performed it were so great. I wrote it for a musical when I was in high school__. The version that you just heard was live, I recorded it while they were singing on stage."_

"_Kelsi, who were the people singing the song? They really have amazing voices!"_

"_Yeah they do have amazing voices I totally agree with you! But I'm not sure if I should tell their names, since I don't want to interrupt their privacy, and they don't even know that I recorded it."_

Rosanna turned of the radio while she started talking to Troy. "Wow Troy, you know, you have an amazing voice. You should really sing more often!"

"Ooh, well thanks, I guess." He replied shyly

"So how come you know the song while today was its premiere?

"Well, Kelsi and I have been in high school together, and she wrote this for the spring musical, so that's how I know the song."

"WHAT!!! You went to school with THE Kelsi Neilson, and you didn't even tell me about it!" Rosanna said squeaking.

"Uhm, I guess, why?"

"Why?!! She is only like the most famous composer in the whole US…!!!"

"Ooh, really? Sorry, don't listen to the radio that often, Haha." He replied

"Wow that's pretty cool Troy"

"Well Rose, I think we should go sleeping, we have a lot to do tomorrow. I'm finally going to meet them, I can't wait!"

"Yeah, good night honey."

* * *

**So what did you think of it? Please review and tell me if you liked it, or what I could change! Should I continue writing? What did you think about the story itself? hehe lol does any of you have an idea about who he might visit?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter, thanks for the ones who've been reviewing and putting me on their alert list, and thanks to joanthereloaded-92 for putting the story to her favorites. Hope you like this chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

When Troy woke up he had this strange feeling in his stomach. He had to blink a couple of times to be able to see, the sun was shining in his face. He looked around, and started to realise that he wasn't home. Now everything was coming back to him. He was in Albuquerque to visit two people that he had been wanting to visit ever since his 18th birthday.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Troy!" Jack Bolton called his son, there was something important that he had to discuss with him, and he and his wife Lauren thought that his 18th birthday would be the right time to tell him._

_"Yeah, what's up dad?" Troy asked with a curious look on his face, he had never seen his parents looking this serious before._

_"Well, son, there is something that we need to tell you." He paused for a moment, looking at his wife for support. "When your mum and I first got together," Jack said, thinking about what to say next "…,all we wanted was to have children. We loved the thought of having a little baby around and see him or her grow up. Unfortunately no matter what we tried it just didn't seem to happen." Jack looked up to his wife, and saw that a tear was falling on her cheek. "Then we went to the doctor to see if he knew why we couldn't get pregnant, and he told us that she would never be able to have children of her own." Troy really looked shocked now, could it be that… no way, they were his parents, it can't be true! His father continued talking "We were very upset at first, but then we decided to adopt a child, and that…"_

_"that would be me, right?" Troy said. He looked shocked. He just couldn't believe it that his parents weren't actually his parents._

_"yeah, we adopted you Troy." Lauren said, as she spoke softly._

_"Wow, never thought you guys would be telling me this. That means that you aren't my parents right…" Troy said, still looking really confused._

_"We are Troy, just not your biological parents. But you are our son, and we love you like you were our own son."_

_"yeah I know, and I love you too, but it still is kind of weird to me. I can't actually believe it…"_

_FLASHBACK_

At first he had not known what to do with this information. He just had to think about it for a while, let it sink in. It was strange to know that the people he had thought of as his parents, weren't actually his parents. Then he realized that it didn't matter if they were his biological parents or not, as long as they treated him as their son, and they loved him like they did, he would think of them as his parents.

Even though he realized that Jack and Lauren were his parents, and the ones that had raised him, he did want to meet his biological parents. And today was the day that he would meet them…

"'morning honey"

"'morning Rose"

"So, today's the day it's gonna happen right…, nervous?" Rosanna asked him.

"Yeah, I am." Troy answered.

"Well, I'm sure you're gonna do just fine!"

"I hope so… Hey Rose, I've been thinking about whether you should come with me today…" Troy started of, thinking about what to say next "…and I thought maybe it would be better if I'd go there alone." He saw the disappointed look on Rosanna's face, but this was really something he wanted to do on his own.

"Well, if that's what you want." Rosanna answered. She didn't know what had gotten into Troy. Ever since they arrived in Albuquerque he was acting different than he used to do back at home. Ok, she did realize that this was really important to him, and that he was really nervous, but before they left he had been begging her to come with him to his parents, telling her he needed her support, blablabla… and now she had the feeling that he was pushing her away. "Troy…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why this sudden change? I mean, you asked me to be with you before we came here?"

"Well, I don't know, I just think this is something that I need to do on my own. I mean, they're my parents you know. I promise you, that you can meet them later, but I first want to have a chance to get to know them myself."

"Fine" Rosanna answered, her voice sounded pretty bitchy at that moment.

Troy looked up looking confused, did he hear anger in her voice? What reason did she have to be angry at him? Was it really that strange that he wanted to meet his parents alone, before introducing them to anyone else? Well, I must have heard it wrong, she probably didn't mean it to come out like that, he thought to himself.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was getting more and more nervous, he was on his way to his parents house, and he didn't really know what he was going to say to them. He couldn't just go up there and tell them 'hi I'm your son', could he? Well, he would just go there, and he'd just decide what he was going to say when he was there.

As Troy came nearer to their house he started to drive slower and slower, trying to delay the moment he had to face them. When he saw the big white house where he was supposed to be, he parked his car and slowly started to walk towards the house. With every step he became more nervous, and he realized that this was the moment that he had been waiting for since that 18th birthday. When he reached the stairs leading up to the front door he stopped for a few seconds, then he continued walking again. He reached the door and heard people talking inside, kids voices, were they his siblings? He read the names that were written next to the door; Jack, Lauren, David & Lindsay Mansell. Then he slowly lifted his hand to knock on the door…

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'll post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow! There is no troyella in this one yet, but I promise you there will be in one of the next chapters! I'm thinking about doing the next chapter about Gabriella, but I'm not sure if I want them to meet already... What do you think? Please Review!!!!**

**Ok, i just added the part about the names next to the door, you'll see why in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, it's about Gabriella, hope you'll like it!**

"Hello class and welcome back to East High! I hope you all had fantastic holidays. My name's Gabriella Montez and I'll be your new Music teacher, and I'll be helping Ms Darbus with the musical this year." Gabriella paused for a moment "Ok, the first thing we are going to do this year is singing, I know most of you won't like singing in front of your class, and you'll be nervous and all that, but really it is fun to do! You can pick the song that you're going to sing yourself, but Ms Darbus and I thought it would be fun to use songs from Musicals that were performed here at East High, so I made this booklet in which you can find all the songs."

Gabriella could here the students mutter things about them not wanting to sing, but she knew that they would like it after all.

Then Ms Darbus walked into the room. "Hey Gabriella! Oh I see that you have finished the booklet with the songs from all the musicales, if you don't mind I'll just copy it to use it in my classes?" She said while flipping through the pages.

"Oh no that's fine, just take it with you." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, the songs from the Twinkle Town musical are missing… You must have forgotten to put them in there _right?!_" Ms Darbus said.

"Yeah, I suppose I did, I'll go get the songs." She replied shyly

"No you don't have to, I thought you wouldn't put them in there so I copied them before coming here." Then Ms Darbus turned to the children. "SILENCE!!" she said, waiting for the children to keep their mouth shut. "Ok, I realized there were some songs missing in the booklet that Ms Montez handed out, so I made some copies of those songs, since I thought you might like them. The musical that they come from really was the best musical we ever had in East High, I'll put them down on Ms Montez's desk." Then Ms Darbus left the room."

Gabriella couldn't actually believe what Ms Darbus had just done, she knew about her and Troy breaking up, and that she had a hard time accepting it, and now she forced her to think about the musical…

"Oh Ms Montez, we really love this song" She heard one of her students say. The girl was looking at the lyrics of the song 'What I've been looking for'

"Yeah we do," a boy said to her "do you have the music that belongs to those lyrics?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do, if you wait a second I'll get it for you."

Oh no, this couldn't be true, she was sure that hearing the song would make her cry. She knew that she should not have gone back to East High, everything in East High reminded her of Troy, her high school sweetheart. She thought she would be fine, but she knew she really wasn't.

"Ok, here's the music" Gabriella softly spoke as she gave the two the CD. "So what are your names? Then I can write them down, because I want to know who is doing what song."

"I'm Emily Baylor" The girl told her

"Baylor, huh? Then you must be Zeke's sister right?!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Yeah I am" Emily answered, with a confused look on her face. "So how d'you know Zeke?"

"We went to high school together"

"You mean you are the Gabriella that was dating Troy?! Zeke told me about how you and Troy were like the perfect couple but that you had to break up when you went to college." She saw that her teacher was on the verge of tears "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, no it's okay, it's just that… well I was really hurt after we broke up" Gabriella immediately regretted saying that, she was talking to one of her students for god's sake, she shouldn't be discussing her love life with them! "so how's Zeke doing?" She quickly changed the subject.

"He's doing great, still playing basketball 24/7!"

"Well, that's not a surprise is it!" Gabriella said chuckling, before turning to the boy. "And what is your name?" She looked at the boy and realized how much he looked like Troy, same hair, same eyes, same everything! She would have sworn they were family.

"My name's David Mansell." I guess I was wrong, Gabriella thought to herself.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ok listen everybody, since you all have picked the song that you want to sing, I think you should start practicing now, if you need any help I'll be here." Gabriella told the class.

Gabriella walks back to her desk to read some papers with information and data about teachers meetings and the responsibilities that teachers have, which Mr Matsui gave her earlier today, when David asks her if she could help him and Emily with the song.

"Miss Montez? Can you please help us, by listening to us and tell us what you think about it?"

"Sure David, let's go to the piano."

Gabriella sat down, and started to play the music. She remembered the first time she heard those tunes coming from the piano.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well, are there any last minute signups?" Ms Darbus called._

_She and Troy started to walk away, while Ryan was trying to comfort a girl who didn't get a role, and Kelsi tried to tell Sharpay that they imagined the song much slower. As usual Sharpay hadn't listened and she had basically told Kelsi that the whole play was about her and that she would be the one to decide how fast or slow the songs had to be. _

"_Any last minute signups?" Ms Darbus called again, while everybody was leaving. She and Troy were still standing there. _

"_We should go" Troy had whispered to her._

"_No. Good. Done." Ms Darbus said while she turned of the light._

_Suddenly she had started talking "I'd like to audition Ms Darbus!" She couldn't actually believe it herself, and she had no idea why she'd done it. Ms Darbus had just told her that she was too late, for the individual auditions, and that there were no other pairs, when Troy suddenly spoke up._

"_I'll sing with her."_

"_Troy Bolton" Ms Darbus had looked kind of confused when she said that. "Where is your sports posse, or whatever you call it?"_

"_Uhh, team, but I'm here alone. Actually I'm here to sing with her." He had said while pointing at Gabriella. She couldn't actually believe that he had just done that._

"_Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond, free period is now over." Then Ms Darbus had just walked away. _

_Troy tried to stop her; "She has an amazing voice" But she had just told them to wait for the next musical._

_Then suddenly the girl on the stage fell, dropping all her papers. They had both run over to the stage to help the girl. The girl looked really shy, but Troy just started talking to her. "So you're a composer?" no answer "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" she nodded "And the entire show?" another nod "Well, that's really cool." She just stared at him, and just as always Troy just continued talking. "I ehm, I can't wait 'till the rest of the show." He helped her up. "so why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean it is your show". Then she finally said something._

"_It is?"_

"_isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" Troy had asked her, that was actually kind of funny, Troy always compared everything to basketball. The girl didn't even know what a playmaker was._

"_Playmaker?"_

"_You know the one that makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker Kelsi."_

"_I am?" she asked while a huge smile appeared on her face "Do you wanna hear what the duet's supposed to sound?" That's when Kelsi started playing the piano and Gabriella and Troy had started singing the song._

_That was an amazing day, she used to think about it when she was feeling down, but since she broke up with Troy it only made her sadder. That was also when she and Troy had heard that they would have to do the call backs, apparently Ms Darbus had heard them and liked it._

_FLASHBACK_

"Ahum" Oh yeah sorry David, Emily, I was just thinking about something, but you can start now." She started to play again.

David started singing:

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
_

David's voice was actually pretty good it reminded her of Troy's. 'No thinking about Troy right now' she thought to herself, but she couldn't stop it anymore, tears were appearing in her eyes.

_  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

Troy used to be beside her, but he wasn't there anymore, this song just made her think about the whole break-up, and how they used to be together.

_  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
_

A tear fell down on her cheek, she was glad Emily and David didn't see it. She couldn't have her students see her crying.

_  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

She started sobbing. She stood up and ran away, leaving the two students standing there with shocked faces.

"Dave, why did she just run away?" Emily quietly asked her friend.

"I don't know, maybe we should just go and try to find her?"

"I'm not sure if she wants us to be following her."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, as always." He gave her one of his smiles that she loved so much, she really liked him more than just a friend, but she couldn't tell him, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Emily, dinner's ready." Her mom called "Oh and your brother is here to visit us, he cooked, so please come downstairs." She always loved it when Zeke was visiting, especially when he was cooking, he was definitely the best cook in the world!

They all sat down at the table and started eating, when she thought of something.

"Hey Zeke, you went to school with Gabriella Montez right?"

"Yeah, why? How d'you know?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"Well, she is our new music teacher." She replied

"Oh really? Wow, I expected her to go teaching, but not music actually, I thought she'd teach science" he said with an amused look on his face.

"Well, there is something I want to ask you Zeke."

"What is it?"

"Well something happened today during our music class, and I hope you know why it happened." She paused for a moment and told him the whole story about her and David singing the song, and that her teacher suddenly started crying and ran away.

"Oh god," was all Zeke said

"So do you know why she ran away?" Emily said looking really worried.

"Yeah I do, but I don't think if I should discuss her love life with one of her students…"

"Oh come on Zeke, I have to know!"

"Well ok," he said "When we were in high school, she and one of my basketball team-mates Troy Bolton were starring in the musical, they were obviously in love, but at first they didn't want to admit it to each other. But when they were singing they were so cute together, and they were both really happy…"

"So did they get together?" Emily interrupted her brother.

"Well, yes they did Em, but can I please finish my story?!"

"Oh yes, sorry"

"So they got together, but when they finished high school, and had to leave East High, they both went to different colleges. So they broke up. And I think that you and David singing the song that she and Troy were singing together in high school just brought back memories that she'd rather not think about." He finished

"Wow, if she is still thinking about it she must have been really in love with him."

"She was, and he was just as much in love with her, everybody was sad when they broke up. They were meant to be"

**So what did you think of it? Please review!!! I'm not really pleased with this chapter but I hope you liked it anyways!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, Ok, I wrote the next chap, al i gotta do is put it on the computer, since I do not have it with me (Im babysitting) I don't know when I will post it. Probably tonight, or tomorrow. **

**Haha, today i was writing the chap at school coz i really got bored during english. And my teacher caught me, because he saw that i wasn't doing any work. So he asked me what I was doing, and he got really mad at first. But then i just said how i wanted to improve my writing , and how i could use some extra practice in writing stories in English blablabla and that since I didn't do the writing part to well on my FCE exam (I got excellent for everything except for writing, which was just above unsufficient, but my overall grade was still an A so didn't really matter) and then he was really proud of me trying so hard to improve my English and stuff haha It was kinda funny LOL**

**Btw I changed my name into DutchIcePrincess, just so that you know :)**

**Oh and Pleaaaase Review, coz i got only a few reviews, and I really want to know what you think about it so that i know if I should continue or not, because Í don't want to write a story that people dont read/like.. so give me some feedback pleeeaaase!!! (a)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! so here is my next chapter, i actually hoped I could put it on yesterday, but I couldn't finish it. Well, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Troy heard footsteps on the other side of the door. What if they didn't like it that he had come, or maybe he was at the wrong house, or…**

"Hello?" A little girl had opened the door, he guessed that she was seven or eight years old, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Just like him. Well, at least he wasn't at the wrong house, this girl looked so much like him that he was sure that she must be his family.

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton" he stuttered "Are your parents home?" his face turned into a bright shade of red as he spoke.

"Yeah, they are, I'll call them." She said as she turned around. "MUM!! DAD!! There's someone at the door who wants to see you."

A woman with blonde curls, and blue eyes walked down the stairs, and her husband followed just a few steps behind her. At the same moment a boy came running into the hallway.

"Hey Lindsay, what is taking you so long, if you want me to help you with your homework you shouldn't stay away for this long…" Then he noticed Troy "WHOA… is that…" He said while pointing at Troy "TROY BOLTON?!?!"

"You know him Dave?" his mother asked him.

"Yeah, of course I do," He said in a duh voice "He is like the best basketball player in the whole country!" This made Troy's face turn into an even brighter shade of red – If that was even possible-

"Dave, do you _ever_ stop thinking about basketball?" his dad asked him grinning

"Of course not" The boy shot back

"So Mr. Bolton, what are you doing here?" The woman, who introduced herself as Emma asked Troy quickly, before getting caught up in one of the basketball conversations of her son and her husband. Once they started talking about basketball they just wouldn't stop.

"Well, actually I'm here to talk to you and your husband" Troy said in a really serious tone. "In private, if that's OK with you?" he added "Oh, and please call me Troy."

"Wow, how cool is That!! Troy Bolton is here to see MY parents, can't wait 'till I tell the team about that!" This actually made Troy grin a little.

"DAVID JAMES MANSELL, can you PLEASE shut up, the man shouted, clearly annoyed with his son and his behaviour. "Please leave us alone now, Mr Bolton wanted to talk to us in private." His son slowly turned around, to walk up the stairs.

"Hey David, If you want to maybe we could play sometime?" Troy offered the boy, whose eyes immediately lit up.

"Yeah I'd love to!" David said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, so I'll go talk to your parents now and we'll play later Ok?"

"Ok, by Mr Bolton, see you later."

"It's Troy, not Mr Bolton!"

"Ok Troy!" David said before running up the stairs.

"Ok Troy, you can come with us to the living room, and we can talk in there. You want anything to drink?" Emma said

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"So Troy, now I'm really getting curious, what are you doing here?" Mike asked him while they were sitting down.

Troy started to tell about his 18th birthday, about his parents telling him that was adopted, and how he wanted to meet his real parents ever since that 18th birthday. About his research, to find out who they were, and how happy he was when someone told him that his real parents lived here.

"Well, I'm really sorry for you Troy, but it is impossible that we…" Mike started speaking, but Emma soon interrupted him

"No, it's not impossible, he's right. Uhm, Mike, Troy, I've never told anyone, except my parents, about this, but I think I should give you an explanation." By the time she finished talking Emma was almost whispering, and she was looking down at her feet, not able to watch at either her husband, or her son.

"Yeah, you DO owe me an explanation." Mike yelled at her "You had a child before we got married and you didn't even tell me!"

"Please, let me explain." Troy saw tears forming in her eyes, and put an arm around Emma, around his mother.

"Please explain us" he spoke softly

Emma started thinking about something that happened a little over 27 years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Emma, are you ready? Your date is here." Her mother called her from downstairs, while she was opening the door to let a young, handsome boy in the house._

"_Yeah I'm coming" she was so nervous, her date Peter was absolutely the hottest guy in the whole school, and when he had asked her to go to the dance together she had been so surprised that she couldn't actually believe it at first. _

_When she walked downstairs she saw him standing next to the door, waiting for her. When he noticed that she was walking down the stairs he looked up. "Wow, you look absolutely amazing!"_

"_Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." She replied, as she gave him a smile._

"_So, let's go" he said, and he opened the door for her. They walked to the car together, and sat down in the car. _

_The ride to the dance had been really quiet, but it was not an awkward silence. They were just looking at each other, smiling._

_When they arrived at the dance they had just talked to some friends. However, after a while she hadn't been feeling well, and she went outside for a little walk. When she walked to the park she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She looked back, but didn't see anything. 'I probably just imagined it' she thought to herself. But then suddenly someone grabbed her. _

"_Keep your mouth shut, or you'll regret it" A male's voice said, she was scared, scared to death, but she couldn't scream, she didn't want him to harm her, and besides, no one would hear her. _

_He quickly took of her clothes, and started doing the dirty deed. When he was finished he just ran away. She felt terrible, used, dirty. She started to put on her clothes again, but she didn't stand up, she was too embarrassed. _

_After a while Peter started looking for her, since he hadn't seen her in half an hour. He found her in the park, still lying on the ground, and still crying._

"_Oh my god, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" she didn't answer, but she could see the worried look on his face "Come on I'll bring you home." He said as he took her to the car._

_The whole car ride had been silent, he tried talking to her, asking her what happened, but she just didn't answer. He was really sweet to her, and trying to help her, she knew that, but she was too shocked, too embarrassed to say anything._

"_Hey, we arrived. You go inside now, and I'll talk to your mother." He cupped her face in his hands, and then pulled her into a hug._

_The next day she had moved away, together with her mother. Away from the bad memories, away from the situation, so that she could start all over again. She didn't tell Peter, and she felt guilty about that, because he really tried to be there for her, but she just couldn't._

_She had tried to forget about the situation, but it turned out that it would be impossible to forget about the situation, or at least for the 9 months that were coming. She was pregnant…She didn't want anything in her life that reminded her of that night, and she was only 16 years old at the time, so she decided not to raise the baby herself._

_FLASHBACK_

"I hope you now understand why I did it, and why I never told anyone about it." She said while sobbing. Mike pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Troy, you mustn't think that I didn't love you, because I really did love you." Silence… "I loved you since the moment you were born, but I just knew I wouldn't be able to raise you. I thought that this would be the right choice."

"Wow, that is really… oh my god I'm so sorry for you…" Both men were shocked, neither of them had expected her to tell something like this when they asked for an explanation.

"Troy?" Emma looked at him, tears still rolling down her face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time" Her eyes met his "I want you to know, that even though I don't really know you, and I have missed every important thing that happened in your life, I do know I love you, I always have…"

Troy got a bit emotional when he heard this, and a tear fell down on his cheek. "I love you too" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The rest of the night they had just been talking and laughing together. Talking about their lives, about what happened, about everything that bothered them. Troy was glad everything went so well, they were so kind to him, he immediately felt like he was a part of the family.

There was one thing he didn't tell his family though. He should have told them, but he couldn't do it. He didn't tell them about his fiancé, Rose. He wanted to tell them at first, but then he realized that he didn't know if he still loved her. His life had changed so much, and he couldn't help but to feel like he didn't need Rosanna in his life anymore.

* * *

**Sooo, did you like it? I hope so, I actually felt sorry for Troy's mum while writing this :( :'(**

**Please review!!!!!! i really want to know what you think about it, because I need your opinions for writing the next parts. So tell me do you like:**

**-the story?**

**-the way I use dialogues?**

**-the flashbacks?**

**-the way I write?**

**-anything else...**

**If not, tell me how I could improve it, coz this is only my first story, and i'm still trying to figure out how I can write best.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Of course i didn't get it up as soon as i planned, i wrote this chapter like a week ago, but i didn't have time to put it on the computer because i was too busy with all kinds of things. And i couldn't do it yesterday because i was going to the Rolling Stones concert!!! (They were fantastic, we were almost in the front, and it was soooo good, too bad it started raining but we all took shelter under a large ground sheet haha, you know the ones used to put under tents and stuff, it was actually kinda fun! and i love their music, and they're so good life, they had all this firework and stuff!) Anyways, here is the chapter, i hope you'll like it! **

* * *

"Hey honey, so how did your visit to your parents go?" Rosanna asked Troy as he walked into their huge hotel room. Rosanna had insisted on getting the best room available, so that was why they were sleeping in a gigantic room, with everything in it that you could possibly imagine.

"Yeah, it went really well. We talked a lot, and they explained everything to me." Troy smiled happily "I found out that I have a little sister, who's really cute, and a brother. My brother actually goes to East High, he's the captain of the basketball team!" Troy said proudly.

"So, Troy, you want to talk about it?" Rosanna saw that Troy was happy, but he did look a little shocked. Not that she really cared, after all she only dated him because of his fame, but she thought that since they were in a relationship she was obliged to ask him about it.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." He walked away from Rosanna. They had been together for a year now, and he had asked her to marry him a little over 2 months ago, but she really started to annoy him. Deep inside Troy knew that the only reason he was together with Rosanna was because he didn't want to think about the girl that he really loved, but he just ignored that feeling.

"Why don't you want to talk about it, Troy?"

"I just don't want to, OK." He would've talked about it with her, if he'd known she'd be interested, but he knew she wasn't interested in it. As a matter of fact she wasn't interested in anything besides designer clothes, make-up, and shoes. Whenever he was talking about something to her, she would just nod and continue with polishing her nails, brushing her hair, or whatever she was doing at that moment, not even listening to what he was saying. Honestly, he didn't even know why he was still with her…

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to see my family tomorrow as well!"

"Ok, what time are we going there? Not too early I hope, because I'd really like to sleep in tomorrow!" Ugh, will she _ever_ stop thinking about herself?! Troy thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry, if you want to you can sleep all day, because I'm going there alone." Troy was smirking by now, and without saying another word he got his car keys and walked out the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Rosanna yelled at him "You can't just walk away without telling me where you are going!" Troy could see that Rosanna was angry at him, or actually, angry wasn't the right word, she was furious. But he didn't care, she drove him crazy, and he just had to get away from her for a while.

"I just need to be alone, and think for a while. I won't be back before dinner, so don't wait for me!" Troy's voice sounded irritated and angry. Rosanna was shocked, she couldn't believe him. He had changed since they had come to Albuquerque, and she was determined to find out what had changed him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked around the Park. It hadn't changed at all since he'd last been there. He saw the swings where he and his friends always talked, and the bench that he and Gabi used to go to a lot.

In the summer, when the park was full of playing kids, and all bright coloured flowers, he and his friends always went picnicking in the park. Everybody would bring some food with them to eat. Especially Zeke's food, which he baked himself, was really good.

Suddenly he heard a loud beep, he had been so deep in thoughts that it took him a while to realise that it was his cell phone that was making the sound.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Troy, it's Dave" Troy smiled as he heard his younger brother speak.

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Well, since our music teacher isn't going to be in school tomorrow, we have a free period. And we hoped- I hoped hat you'd like to play some basketball with me and the team." Dave said hopefully "Well, I haven't told the rest of the team yet, because it's sort of a surprise. You're like the best basketball player in the country, and I think they would love to play with you!"

"of course I'll come, I was planning on going back to East High anyways! So what time do you have free period?"

"Ooh that's great Troy! It's during second hour." David said excitedly

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow second hour in the gym."

"Ok, thanks! See ya tomorrow!" Dave said before ending the conversation.

Wow, tomorrow he was going back to East High again. He liked to be going back to East High, because he had loved his High school years, but on the other hand, he hadn't been back there since he had to break up with Gabi…

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy looked around, this would be his last time that he would be in East High, at least for now. He knew he was going to miss East High, but that was nothing compared to how much he would miss his friends, especially Gabriella. He had to find Gabriella and talk to her. He found her in the auditorium._

_Troy walked up to her "Hey Gabi, what are you doing here?" _

_She turned around when she heard his voice "Oh, just thinking about my parents, I can't believe that they are going to divorce…" Gabriella looked sad._

_Troy felt terrible, she was sad because of her parents, and what he was going to tell her wouldn't actually make it better. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry for you."_

"_So what are you doing here Troy?" _

_Troy tried to muster his courage "Yeah, I was trying to find you… we need to talk" a tear fell down on his cheek._

_Gabriella was concerned "Troy, are you crying? What's wrong?"_

"_It's my parents… This morning they told me we're going to move…" he sighed "To New York"_

_Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes "What?! Why?" _

_Troy looked at her, and felt even worse than he had before "My dad found a new, better-paid job. He says that it is a once in a lifetime chance…" He looked down at the beautiful girl he was holding. The girl with her beautiful curly hair, brown eyes and her petite frame, that was now crying in his arms. He hated to see her like this._

"_Troy?" Gabriella looked up, her eyes were red and her mascara was all over her face. "What will happen to us now?"_

_This was exactly what Troy didn't want to talk about, but he knew he had to. "I don't know Gabi" Troy bit his lip. "I want to stay with you, but New York is really far away. I don't think I can come visit you really often, probably only once or twice a year. So that wouldn't really work…"_

"_I know Troy, I know. But I hate it, why do you have to move?! It's unfair. I finally found someone I really love and now you have to move." Tears were now streaming down her face._

"_Yeah, I don't understand why my parents do this to me. They know how important everything here is to me. The basketball team, East High, my friends, but mostly you." _

_Then Gabriella started singing, she sang James Brown's song I'll go crazy. Only slower. _

_If you leave me, I'll go crazy  
If you leave me, I'll go crazy  
'Cause I love you, I love you__  
__Oh I love you too much_

_Gabriella's voice was beautiful, and hearing her sing this song for him made him even more emotional than he'd already been._

__

_Gabriella's eyes started to dry a little, and she looked at Troy, her eyes full of love._

You got to live for yourself  
Yourself and nobody else  
You got to live for yourself  
Yourself and nobody else

If you leave me, I'll go crazy  
If you leave me, I'll go crazy  
'Cause I love you, I love you  
Oh I love you too much

__

"_Gabi?" Troy looked at Gabriella again, thinking about how much he loved this girl, and that he didn't want to leave her. But what choice did he have?! "You know I love you right?"_

"_Yeah, I love you too Troy" Then there was an awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. They just stared at each other. Until Gabriella finally said something. "When will you leave?" _

_Troy looked down on the ground, studying his feet "Tomorrow" he mumbled_

"_Wow… that's really soon. Don't you need to start packing now?" she asked him_

"_I did most of it this morning." _

"_So Troy, is this like our break up?" Gabriella looked into his blue eyes, and saw how much this hurt him._

"_I guess so, I'm sorry Gabi. But you must know that I'll always love you, no matter what!"_

_FLASHBACK_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as David arrived at school he started to look for his team mates. When they saw him they all walked over to him.

"Hey Dave!"

"Hey guys, during free period we have basketball practice. You better be there coz I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise Dave?" David just loved to make his friends curious but not telling them any more.

"I'm not telling you, otherwise it won't be a surprise anymore! Just you wait, you're gonna like it, I promise!"

David walked away, leaving his curious friends behind. He was looking for someone, a special someone. If only she knew how special she was…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Emily did when she arrived at school was going to her locker. She was busy with trying to find her maths book, which was supposed to be somewhere inside of the mess in her locker, when she suddenly heard a boys voice talk to her.

"Hey Em" She started smiling, how could she not recognize this voice. She turned around and looked straight into her best friends eyes. David's eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"Hey Dave!" She smiled at him "I was trying to call you yesterday, to invite you over at our house for dinner. Zeke was cooking…" She told him, knowing how much he liked Zeke's food.

"Oh, too bad I missed that! I _love_ Zeke's food!" David exclaimed

"I know, that's why I asked Zeke to come over during free period, and bring some of his cookies with him!" Emily said, laughing at David's reaction.

"Oh that's great! We were planning on playing basketball, so if he wants to he can join us. Troy's also coming, tell him this is a once in a life time opportunity to play with the best player in the whole country and that he HAS to join us." Emily could see that David was excited.

"Dave, it's not a once in a life time opportunity, he's played with Troy a couple of years during high school remember." Emily grinned

"Oh, yeah that's right, I didn't think of that." David started blushing

"Never mind, I think Zeke would like to play with you guys, and he'll probably like to see Troy again.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After the bell rang David ran out of the classroom without looking around, causing him to bump into someone. They both fell on the floor. When David looked at the person he was bumping into he saw that it was Zeke.

"Oh hey Zeke, I'm sorry, wasn't really looking where I was going."

"It's OK Dave. I actually was looking for you, hoping to find you before you reached the gym."

"Why?" David asked him

"Well, I just want you to know, and please tell the rest of the team this as well, that you shouldn't mention your music teacher in front of Troy. Don't let him know that she works here at school, at least not yet."

"Why not?" David was confused, why wouldn't Troy be allowed to know his teachers.

"Because he and Gabi used to date in High school, and I don't want him upset OK. I'll tell him later, just not now."

"Ok that's fine. So, let's go to the gym now."

Together they walked to the locker room, and they saw that the rest of the team was already there.

"So Dave, what is this surprise of yours?"

"You'll see in a minute guys, there is just one thing I want to say to you before you're going to meet the person that is waiting for us in the gym. Never, ever mention anything about our music teacher, Ms. Montez, to him or when he can hear it."

The boys looked kind of confused. "Well, sure if you say so, but why?"

"I'll explain later, now we have to practice guys!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Second hour had just started, and Troy was walking around in the gym, waiting for his brother and his team to enter. He had come early so that he could think and get old memories back. Troy chuckled as he thought of the day that his dad had caught him and Gabriella in the gym. They were making out when his father suddenly walked in. He had never been more ashamed in his entire life. But now he thought of it, it was actually quiet funny.

Suddenly a bunch of boys ran into the gym. They stopped when they saw him.

"David, is it just my imagination, or is it really Troy Bolton standing there?" One of the boys asked his brother.

"Nope, it's not your imagination this time, Troy is really standing there."

The boys shouted things like "awesome" and "cool" and ran to Troy.

"So Mr Bolton, what are you doing here?" One of them asked him.

"Please, just call me Troy, and I'm here because my brother asked me to play some basketball with you guys."

"Your brother?" The boy shot Troy a confused look

"Yeah, David didn't tell you? Well, it turns out that I'm adopted, and David is my little brother."

"Wow, david, I wish _I _had a brother like yours…"

It was only then that Troy realized that someone else was still standing on the other side of the gym. Someone that looked really familiar to him.

"Zeke, is that you?!" Troy yelled, while walking over to the person.

"Yep, it's me Troy, good to see you again!" They gave each other a male hug.

"Yeah, it's definitely good to see you again too! Hey, those cookies you're holding, did you bake them yourself?"

"Of course I did, let me guess, you want some?" Zeke grinned at Troy's face

"Of course I want some, I haven't eaten them in like, well since I left…" Troy said in a duh- voice

The guys spend the rest of the period playing basketball, and Zeke and Troy were getting up some High school memories, and talking about what happened in the years they hadn't seen each other.

* * *

**So, what did you think? i hope you liked it, i'm not sure if i liked it myself though.. lol, well, pleeaaase review!! i want to know what you think!! BTW the song that Gabi sings when Troy and her break up, is originally from James Brown, but i wanted to use this song because mick jagger did this song yesterday at the stones concert, sothat's how i got the idea of using it, i just put it in the story**


	7. Just a quick AN

**hey guys, this is just a quick note, to tell you that i won't be able to update anytime soon since i'm really busy with school, final exams and stuff... I'm writing though, just won't have time to put it online/on the computer. But in 2 weeks school will be finishedand i'll definetely update soon after!!!**

**Oh, andpleaaase if you haven't reviewed my last chapter(s) please do so coz i luv to know what you guys think about it, and i'm always open for any suggestions, and iwant to know if you think it is worth continuing the story and such things...**

**Oh, and one more thing, as you might've noticed from my English, i'm not a native speaker (I'm Dutch!!) so there might be some mistakes in my english, if there are any, please tell me so that i can change it, i might have translated things too litteraly from Dutch to English or something like that. And even though i'm workingreally hard on my English i might still have mistakes in it, so if you see anything weird.. TELL ME!!! lol**

**Well, i'll update asap, thanks to the people who have allready reviewed my story, put me to their alert list, and put me to their favorites list.**

* * *


	8. Next part of the story

**Hey everyone!! I don't have time to put the whole chapter up coz of school and everything, but I****'ll put up a little 'trailer' for the next part of the story. So please letme know whatya think bout it!**

**By the way, I wanted to thank the people that have reviewed my story so far, you guys are great! It's always good to know what people think about it, and to hear some suggestions D So thanks to: **

**LizzieRogasGermain**

**Dreamer3097**

**Coolkitten12**

**Opi-1**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**Natilein**

* * *

**Bold narrator **_italicactions/what you see _normal is talking

**What happens when you just got your loved ones back, but they're about to be taken away again.**

_Shows darkness with bright lights coming closer_

**Would you break down**

_Shows Troy in the hospital, sobbing, and talking to Zeke_

"Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why do I always have to lose the ones I love?!"

**Or would you stay strong to help the people around you**

_Shows Troy talking to himself. _

"Come on Troy, you can do this. You can tell them, just stay strong…"

**Will your friends be there to help you?**

_Troy looking at pictures from the High School gang, and pictures from him and Gabi_

**Or will certain people only make your life more difficult?**

_Shows an angry Troy _

"Can you please, just let me alone… give me some time to think.

**Will they find new loves?**

_Shows David and Emily walking through East High, holding each others hands_

**Or will the past come back?**

_Gabriella looking at a picture from Troy and herself in High School_

**Will they be able to take care of the things they are responsible for?**

_Shows Gabriella teaching_

_Shows Troy cooking dinner for his two siblings_

Troys voice: "It's amazing how life can change this fast…"

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Should I continue this story? **


	9. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I just updated a little earlier because i had some extra time today which i didn't want to spend on learning for my exams! The chapter isn't really good though, because my thoughts weren't really with the writing, and i was kinda sad, so the chapters also kind of sad... coz a friend of my family died, and he really shouldn't have, he was way too young, he still had twenty years of his life ahead of him, and he was really healthy and stuff, and he sported a lot, but he just had a heart attack... and i'm really sad, because it is so weird to not have him around anymore, coz i've known him for all my life... And i'm really busy with my exams!**

**And thanks to my reviewers, i truly love you all!! you make me go on with this story, if it wasn't for you i would've stopped!**

**Well anyways here's the chapter i hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, i realized i forgot to put a disclaimer with the other chapters (not that it's really necessary, coz youall know that i don't own HSM, but her it is: No i don't own HSM, i do dream about HSM though, especially Zac/Troy but well you know: some dreams come true, some don't, but keep on dreaming (yes i just love Pretty Woman :) )**

* * *

"David!" as David arrived at school the day after playing basketball with Troy and Zeke all his friends came running up to him. Usually they would walk to homeroom together and joke around, but not today. 

"Hey guys, sorry I gotta go. Gotta find someone." David quickly walked away, but his best friend Cameron followed him.

"Find who?"

"No one , I'll see you in class, bye Cam." David started to walk away, once again, but turned back around when Cameron suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Ok, what's so funny?"

"Hmm… well, nothing… apart from the fact that you and Emily are both trying to hide your feelings while it is sooooo obvious." Cammeron said in between his laughs, trying to catch his breath.

"What's obvious?" David asked innocently, knowing that Cameron would bring up the fact that he liked Emily.

"That you're head over heels in love with her, and that she loves you too."

"Cam, you're imagining things. I told ya that Emily and I don't have feelings for each other, we're just friends." David told his best friend

"whatever Dave, but uhm.. shouldn't you hurry?!" Cameron chuckled "You don't want Emily to be waiting for you, wondering where you are, do you?!"

"yeah you're right, I better get going" David turned and started to walk away. But suddenly he stopped and turned back "Cam, how did you know I was trying to find Emily?"

Cameron started to grin "like I said, it's obvious"

"Well, uh… we uh… uhm… were just going to work on our music project. You know we have the presentations soon, and I really need a good grade. And Emily needs a good grade too, and uuh…"

"Yeah.. and you two are going to sing a LOVEsong…! Told'ya it's obvious, well good luck with the girl dude." He winked and turned around leaving a shocked David behind. Is it really that obvious that I like her? Well, Cam is my best friend, so he probably knows it because he knows anything about me, I mean, I've known him since forever, I don't think others noticed.

"Whatever Cam" he shouted after Cameron who was just turning around the corner, not sure if he could still hear him.

"Yeah whatever Dave," He heard a distance voice shout back

Once again, David started to walk to Emily's locker. As he came closer, he saw that she was already standing there. What Cameron had said really had made him think. Did he really like Emily? Well, she was a beautiful girl, and she was really smart, and they had always had a lot of fun when they were together. Ok, yes he did like her, but he just couldn't like her. She was one of his best friends, and he had known her since, well… yeah.. forever. Nah, he couldn't like her…

"Hey Dave!" Emily exclaimed, clearly excited to see him. David snapped out of thoughts "What were you thinking about?"

"Ooh just how beautiful you are" he said in a joking way, while winking at her. He didn't want her to know that he was really telling the truth.

This earned him a smack in the head "Yeah sure"

"Nah, it was nothing really, just thinking 'bout some basketball stuff"

"David Mansell, you were NOT thinking about basketball. I know you're lying, you're a bad liar and you start blushing!"

"I'm blushing?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you look kinda cute when you blush" This time it was Emily's turn to wink at David. If only he knew that she really did think he was cute…

"Uh… well… uh, thanks I guess… So uh, let's practice the song for our music project." David quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah sure, let's go to the rooftop garden."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy, what are you doing today?"

"I was planning on going to East High, to see if anything has changed"

"Ugh, didn't you just go there yesterday. When will you _finally _have some time for me?!" Rosanna complained

"I know I've been there yesterday, but I've only been in the gym. And I also know that I've been very busy lately, but we'll do something together soon, it's just that I have some things to do here in Albuquerque."

"What about me joining you today? You can just show me around your old High school, that would be fun!" Rosanna said excitedly

"uh, yeah sure" He didn't want Rosanna to be with him, and he didn't want to show her East High. He knew that today was going to be a strange day. It would be kind of awkward to show his fiancé around at the place that contained so many memories of him and his first love. Scratch that, of him and his only love. But he had left her so many times alone the last couple of days, that he felt like he had to take her with him.

The car ride to East High had been full of chatting, or actually, Rosanna had been chatting and Troy had just been nodding or giving simple answers like 'yes' and 'no'. He was mostly thinking.

When they had arrived, and walked into the school, Rosanna's breath was taken away. The whole school was decorated with red, white and gold banners, pictures, flags, etc…

"Wow, Troy, does it always look like this?" she asked, clearly amazed by the beauty of the decorations.

"Nope, only when a championship game is coming up. There is one next week against the West High knights. Ever since I became captain of the Wildcats , they haven't lost a game against the knights, and this won't be the time to break this tradition." While Troy said this he got a twinkle in his eyes, and he looked proud, really proud of the schools basketball team. Even though he wasn't on the team anymore, it was still 'his team' and he was still a Wildcat.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold but you were…"_

Zeke walked up the stairs to the rooftop garden, Gabi and Troy's 'not so secret' secret spot. He was wondering who were the ones that were singing.

"Hey Dave, Em? Wow, didn't know you guys could sing. You know, you are really good singers!"

"Thanks Zeke, let's hope Ms Montez agrees with you. I really want a good grade for this project"

"I'm sure you will get a good grade. So is this the music project you were talking about Em?"

"Yeah it is" David and Emily said in unison

"Ok cool, so can you sing some more from me? I'd love to hear some more."

"Sure" David said, before going back to singing.

"_I'ts hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me…"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ooh Troy, what's on top of these stairs? Let's go upstairs to see what is up there!" Rosanna exclaimed

"I- I'm not sure if we should go there Rosanna, I'd rather go there alone."

"But Why-hy" Rosanna whined "Why do you always want to do things alone, or at least without ME"

"Just because… because it would bring back too many memories'

"I thought that was the whole point of going here, the memories." Rosanna became a little angry and annoyed by now, Troy really had been behaving strange.

Ok, what do I say to her now? Troy thought to himself. I can't tell her that It will bring back memories of my ex-girlfriend, who I loved really much and still do. Imagine her reaction 'oh yeah well that's just because it makes me think of my ex-girlfriend, I was sooo in love with her, actually I still am…' Nope, that wasn't going to work out. Oh please, someone help me out of here…

"eehm, well yeah sure why not, we can go up there" Troy immediately regretted saying that, but now he had no choice anymore, he had to go through wit this. 'Stay strong, stay strong. You can do it Troy'

They walked up the stairs together, and when they almost reached the top they heard something. Someone was singing, and Troy recognized the words immediately, it was a very familiar song…

"_I finally found, what I've been looking for"_

"Wow, you guys sound amazing. This reminds me so much of Troy and Gabi. It was so sad when they had to break up, especially because they loved each other so much…"

When Troy heard this he burst out in tears and ran down the stairs. He wasn't just sobbing a little, he was really, really crying, tears streaming down his face.

"TROY! Where are you going?" Rosanna yelled at Troy, and tried to catch up with him

"Nowhere, just leave me alone, okay!"

Zeke, who was alarmed by Rosanna's yelling, ran after them, and caught up with Troy at the same moment Rosanna did.

"Ok, maybe you better leave Troy for a while Miss."

"No way, Troy here is my fiancé and I want to know why he freaked out when he heard those kids singing and heard you talk about this Gabriella girl" Rosanne demanded

"Your fiancé?!" Zeke said, raising his eyebrows, "Dud you got A LOT of explaining to do" Then he turned to Rosanna "so uh, what's your name?"

"Rosanna, and you better not forget that. Troy, I can NOT believe you didn't tell him about me"

"Wow Sharpay is nothing compared to her." Zeke mumbled, but unfortunately it was just loud enough for Rosanna to hear.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying there?!"

"Ooh really it was nothing. So uhm.. Rosanna, it was really nice to meet you, but I really think you should leave us alone now. You see, Troy and I need to talk."

"I'm not leaving, not until I know what is going on." Rosanna demanded

"I really think it is better for Troy if you left now." Zeke said, still trying to be calm and polite to Rosanna, even though he already knew he wasn't going to like her, not even a little bit.

"Rose, please leave us alone for a while" Troy finally spoke up, agreeing with his old high school friend.

"Ok whatever" Rosanna angrily looked down at Troy, who was sitting at the ground, tears still rolling down his face. "You keep pushing me away Troy, and I really don't know why" She flipped her hair and walked away.

"Dude, your taste in women really has changed" Zeke said chuckling "So you heard us at the rooftop right?"

Troy looked at his feet "Yeah, I did" a tear fell from his eye on the ground. "It is so weird, even though I haven't seen her since I moved I still love her, and I still miss her."

Zeke looked into Troy's eyes, seeing the sadness in them. "So what about Rosanna, do you love her?" Zeke's face had a 'you-can't-be-seriously-liking-her-expression'. And even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Troy say it.

"Yeah… No… I…" Troy didn't know what to answer to this "Yes, I think I do, but it's different then it was wit Gabi. But I don't think I'm in love with her, not anymore. She changed… Troy was silent for a while

"I changed too, coming back to Albuquerque changed me…"

* * *

**So what do you think? did you like it??? Please review and tell me what you thought, so that I know whether i should continue, and if there's anything that i need to change in the way i write, and in the story line... also as said before, i'm not a native speaker of english(my native language is dutch!!) so it is more than likely that there are grammar/spelling mistakes in the story.. soo if you see any big mistakes tell me so that i can change them.!!!**

**Thankyouu for reading!! i love you all D**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I didn'treally have the time to write a really long chapter, and this is something that I had to write for the story, but is actually kinda boring, but i'll make sure the next chapter is better! SO DON'T STOP READING AFTER THIS REALLY BAD CHAPTER! COZ THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE BETTER (just so that you don't miss that ;-) )**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewedmy last chapter, you guys are awesome! So thanks to:**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**coolkitten12**

**hsmisdabest --> she asked me when i was going to get Troy and Gabi together coz she can't wait any longer.. well i'm not totally sure when it will be, but probably it will take 2/3 chapters before their meeting... We'll see.. i do know how i want them to meet, but there's first some things that have to happen for that:)**

**zacfan**

**honorchoirsinger**

**MadHatter9892**

**LizzieRokasGermain**

* * *

"Hey Gabriella is that you?" Gabriella snapped out of thoughts when she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"yeah mum, it's me. How did you know I was here?"

"I saw your car outside sweetie, and I don't think anyone else has a car like yours…"

Her mother was probably right, her car was an old white pick up, and it was so old that she was actually surprised it still worked. It had dents everywhere, since she was a real klutz. She would always drive against posts and fences.

Gabriella walked downstairs towards her mum "So Gabi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah that would be great mum! So uhm, can I use your phone?"

"Of course you can, you know you don't have to ask me! Who are you going to call?"

"Zeke!" Gabriella said happily "I teach his little sister, and she had his phone number."

"Oh that's great! Tell him I said hi."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella was waiting for Zeke to pick up his phone. She was wondering how he was doing and whether he had kept in touch with anybody from the gang. After they went to different universities they had fallen apart. Each went their own way in life.

Then someone picked up the phone "Hello, this is Sharpay Baylor."

"Sharpaaay!!!! Isthatreallyyou? Ohmygod, soyou'reaBaylornowhuh..?! whendidyouguysgetmarried?Anylittleonesyet?" Gabriella was really excited, and she was talking so fast that Sharpay couldn't even understand what she was saying.

"Uh, sorry you're talking to fast, and who is this?!" Sharpay said, her voice sounding slightly confused.

"Oh this is Gabriella, and I was asking if you were married to Zeke now, and when you got married, and if you have children" Gabriella was chuckling

"Gabi?!?! Oh my gosh, is that really you?! I missed you soooo much!! How are you?" Sharpay squeeled, even louder than Gabriella did. But then again… Sharpay always shouted louder than anyone.

Gabriella heard a voice talk to Sharpay "Shar, why are you screaming?" The whole restaurant could hear you!"

"Yeah sorry Zeke, but Gabi just called!" Then Sharpay turned her attention back to her conversation with Gabriella. "So Gabi, where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime?"

"Well, I just moved back to Albuquerque."

"Ok, well we still live in Albuquerque, so what about lunch?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah that would be great, what about 1 o'clock at the little Italian restaurant, next to the Ice cream shop, we always used to go to? Zeke could come with us?"

"Ok, great, we'll see ya in 2 hours then! Bye hon"

"Ok bye Shar!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Sharpay! Over here" Gabriella was sitting on the terrace of the Italian restaurant, and saw that Zeke and Sharpay were looking for her. The weather was great, so she decided to sit outside. The sun was shining, and it was about 25°C **(I'm Dutch, so I don't know how much Fahrenheit that is hehe)**

"Hey Gabi! It is so good to see you again!" Zeke and Sharpay walked over to her table, and they ordered something to drink.

"So you two are married now huh?" Gabriella asked them "When did you marry?"

"Well, we're married for 2 weeks now" Zeke answered her question

"Ok, congratulations!" Gabriella exclaimed "And I see a little one is on it's way" She pointed on Sharpays stomach.

"Yes it is, I'm so excited Gabi, this will be our first child"

"How far along are you now?" Gabriella was really excited for her friends. Sharpay and Zeke were a great couple.

"6 months…" Sharpay answered

"6 very, very long months" Zeke added, earning him a smack on the head

"He thinks I'm too moody sometimes"

"Well, that's because you are honey, but that's okay, I understand."

"Haha well, congratulations!"

"So Gabi, did you keep in contact with anyone of the gang?" Zeke wondered

Gabi suddenly looked really sad "No, unfortunately not… I wish I would've… What about you?"

"Nope but me and Tr-" Sharpay kicked Zeke "…Me and Sharpay were planning on trying to find everyone for a reunion or something like that"

For a moment Gabriella thought he was going to say Troy, but she must have heard that wrong. "well too bad, but I think that is a good idea!"

They had been talking for about two hours, and after lunch, when Gabriella and Sharpay decided to go shopping Zeke had left. "Hey you don't think I wanna go shopping with a pregnant woman, right… I've learned from former experiences" He winked at Gabriella

* * *

**Ok, guys i know this chapter was really bad... BUT please don't stop reading now, coz the next chapters will be waaaay better! you don't really need to review this chapter, unless you want to, coz reviews are always welcome !! And i love everyone that DOES review, but i can't blame you for reviewing a chapter as bas as this one...**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I'm back for the second time today… I just realized that weeks with loads of exams are really bad for my health, coz I had like two chocolatebars yesterday, and two today… OMG that's really bad, well anyways, I just need chocolate when I have tests:P (yeahyeah, I admit, I'm addicted, and not just a little…) anywaays****, here is the next chapter I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical (I don't really get why I put it uphere anyways, coz it is kinda obvious that I don't own HSM, I'm not Disney, and if I was I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. If I did own HSM I would be writing the story then filming it and then becoming reallyreallyreally rich, unfortunately.. that will only be a dream…**

Troy had been in Albuquerque for two weeks now, and he had become really close with his family. It felt as if he had known them for years, he told them everything about his life, and they told him how their life had been before he came. He also got along really well with David and Lindsay. Tonight their parents were having a barbeque together with friends, and Troy had offered to take care of Lindsay and David. Rosanna had left Albuquerque, she had to work and since Troy rather not have her with him he didn't try to stop her.

"Troy, is it ok if Em comes over after dinner? We wanna practice the song" David ran down the stairs, towards the kitchen where Troy was cooking dinner.

"Yeah sure" It is sooo obvious that they are in love, at least he's in love with her.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Troy asked looking at his brother, who was slightly blushing

"Ask her what?" David asked, deciding to play dumb "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you don't" Troy chuckled "I believe you do know what I'm talking about… When are you gonna ask Emily on a date? It's so obvious you like her!"

"No I do _not_ like Emily, she's just my best friend"

"Yeah whatever, that's what I used to say about Gabi. That was before we started dating of course… It's called denial." Troy said grinning

"Oh, Troy, who is Gabi?" David asked him, acting as if he didn't know anything about her.

"Just someone I dated in high school" Troy quickly changed the subject "But uh, if you wanna get ready before dinner, and maybe take a shower or something, you should hurry, because we're eating in 20 minutes."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy had been helping David and Emily with the song for their music project, and he felt great. Just like the last time that he heard them sing the song, it was difficult, and it did bring back memories, memories of the break-up. But it also brought back good memories, and those made him happy. Besides, David and Emily had great voices, and he enjoyed listening to them. Troy had promised them to show them the DVD of the twinkle town musical. He would take the DVD with him, next time he would come to Albuquerque.

Just as Emily was about to leave, and say goodbye to David and Troy, the phone started ringing. Troy picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Troy Bolton."

"Hello mr. Bolton, are you related to Mr and Mrs Mansell?" The voice spoke to him

"Yes, why? Who am I talking with?"

"This is the Albuquerque hospital, Mr and Mrs Mansell have been in a car accident and are in serious danger"

"What?!" Troy exclaimed "I'm on my way, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok bye" And the person hung up.

"David, Lindsay, we're going to the hospital." Troy called his brother and sister "Mum and dad have been in a car accident."

"What?!" David yelled, fear visible in his blue eyes "are they hurt badly?"

"Yeah, the hospital said they are in serious danger." Troy softly said

David was now sobbing uncontrollably. Emily walked to him, and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Dave, it's gonna be okay. I'm here for you." His tears were slowly soaking her shirt.

"Em, can you come with me to the hospital?" David looked over to Troy "Is that okay with you Troy?"

"yeah sure, just call your parents so that they don't start worrying."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

They had arrived at the hospital half an hour ago, and they still hadn't heard anything about the condition their parents were in. They were just waiting, and watching the people that were walking by. Troy had never liked being in hospitals, all those sick people, and the doctors in their white coats, it was just depressing. He had to stay strong for his brother and sister, but all he really wanted was someone he could talk to. Someone who would tell him that it was going to be okay, that he didn't need to worry anymore.

When a doctor walked out of the room his parents were in Troy snapped out of thoughts.

"Family of Mr and Mrs Mansell?"

"Yes, how are they?" The doctor walked towards the four.

"Uh, yes, Mr Bolton right?" Troy nodded "Well Mr Bolton, you can come with me to my office." Then the doctor turned to the three children "You can wait here, and Mr Bolton can tell you the rest later, I need to talk to him first."

This scared them, if he wanted to talk to Troy alone, in his office, the news could not be good news. Troy picked up Lindsay, and put her in a seat next to David, who was holding hands with Emily. "Ok, I will be back as soon as possible, Dave can you take care of Lindsay until I'm back?"

"Sure Troy."

Troy turned around and slowly followed the doctor to his office. The doctor opened a door, and walked around his desk, slowly sitting down on the chair behind the desk. "Okay, please sit down Mr Bolton." The doctors face was really serious, and his grey eyes had a sympathetic look in them, as he was thinking of the children. He was thinking about how unfair it was to them. He had seen the little girl curled up in the seat she was in, a girl that had to grow up without her father, and possibly her mother as well. This was the only side of his job he didn't like, when people died.

"I'm really sorry Mr Bolton, but we were not able to save Mr Mansells liveand Mrs Mansell's condition is still really bad. She's still in danger, and we're not sure if we can save her life."

Troy looked up at the doctor, not able to say anything. Hoping that this was all a joke, or a bad dream, hoping that he would wake up the next second.

After a long silence he finally spoke "Wow, this is… this really is- I don't know what to say, what am I gonna tell the children?!" tears formed in his eyes, and slowly dripped down on his face.

"Mr Bolton, I will leave you alone for a minute, as soon as you're ready you can tell the children." The doctor stood up and left the office.

Troy also got up from his seat, and started pacing back and forth in the office, he softly spoke to himself "What am I going to tell the children, they are gonna be heartbroken. Damn it… Come on Troy, you can do this. You can tell them, just stay strong…"

He slowly walked towards the door, he opened it and walked towards the three children. All anxious to hear what he was going to say. He sat down next to the children, and pulled Lindsay into his lap. "Okay guys, you are not gonna like what I'm going to say, and I'm really sorry. Dad didn't make it, he died." More tears fell down on Troys cheeks, and the others also started crying. Then he continued "Mom is still alive, but she's still in danger and they're not sure whether she'll survive."

The four sat together, waiting for news on Mrs Mansell. Emily was trying to comfort David, and Troy was trying to stay strong so that he could help David and Lindsay. But this was difficult for them, even though he had only known them for two weeks they were already really important to him, and he really didn't want to loose them. Loosing his father was bad enough, but he hoped that his mother would survive, so that the children, and he too, had at least one of their parents.

"Ok I'm just going to call Zeke and Sharpay, I'll be right back" Troy stood up and left the three alone.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Just seconds after Troy came back after calling Zeke and Sharpay, the same doctor as last time, walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but Mrs Mansell unfortunately passed away." The doctor looked sincerely sorry for them "I'll just give you some time alone now."

They didn't know what to do, they felt so heartbroken, so empty.

Then Zeke and Sharpay came to them "Hey, how are you? Any news on your mother?"

"uh, Yeah, we just heard that she passed away" Troy mumbled

After talking sometime, and different efforts of the Baylors to comfort them, Troy turned to Sharpay. "Hey Shar, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Troy, what is it?"

"Well, I hoped you could take David and Lindsay with you? There are some things I need to do here"

"Of course I will, Zeke can stay here and I'll take them with me. They can stay the night."

"Ok thanks Shar, you're fantastic."

After they left, Troy started talking to Zeke "Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why do I always have to lose the ones I love?!"

"Hey Troy, promise me one thing, don't start acting the way you acted when you found out you had to leave Albuquerque and Gabriella." Zeke tried to lighten Troy's mood a little, and it worked. A small smile appeared on Troy's face. It was only a small smile, and he still looked sad, but it was a smile.

_FLASHBACK_

_Zeke walked into a café called 'the White Horse', as soon as he entered the café he saw a very familiar figure sitting next to the bar, Troy. And he wasn't looking to good._

"_Troy what are you doing here?" a wide-eyed Zeke asked him_

"_N-Nothing" Troy stood up, but he couldn't stand straight, and immediately sat down again._

"_You're drunk"_

"_Am not" _

"_Oh yes you are, why did you drink this much?"_

"_just thought it would get my mind of Gabi" Troy put his hand up to his chin and started thinking out loud "You know what, maybe I'll just go to her, now. Yeah I guess I'll do that, I can tell her that I love her and that-"_

"_Oh no, you're not going to her now, you can go to here tomorrow, you're drunk!"_

"_no no no.. I'm going to her, now." Troy was determined, but Zeke was right it really wasn't a good idea, it was 12 o'clock and Gabriella would probably be asleep, if only Troy could realize that. _

"_No you are not going to her!"_

_It had taken Zeke an hour to convince Troy that he should not go see Gabriella immediately, and that he'd better wait until the next day, and afterwards Troy was of course really glad he did. According to Zeke Troy wasn't even able to talk normally, double Dutch (_**hehe I wonder why they call it that, Dutch is really a normal language huh…)**

**Okay, so what did you think? Please review, coz I want to know what you think of it. It's kinda sad :( I felt so sorry for them , when I read it over I just had to cry…**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it took this long.. I really tried to update earlier but I was so busy and I had to finish the last things for school, and the past couple of weeks have been terrible for me. The following chapter really reflects how I feel, and it was a good thing that I wrote it, to kind of let my feelings out you know. **** Well, i'll definitely try to have the next chapter up sooner! Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow :)**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed this story;**

**readingfreak101**

**opi-1**

**xHasBeenx**

**coolkitten12**

**GoldenLily**

**MadHatter9892**

**Rizmu**

**Zacfan**

**dreamer 3097**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**LizzieRokasGermain**

**Honorchoirsinger**

**Hsmisdabest**

**Natilein**

**kikigirl101**

**HSMobsessed23**

**joanthereloaded-92**

**They posted 50 reviews! And i'm really thankful for that because that's what keeps me going on writing. For the last chapter i got 9 reviews, which is the biggest number of reviews that I got for one of my chapters! So let's see if we can make it more for this chapter ;-)**

**It is a really sad chapter :( ****but, I hope you like it. **

Troy was sitting in the dining room, his head resting on the table. He was totally exhausted. It had been a week since their parents had died in a car accident, and it had been one crazy week. Their death didn't seem real, it felt as if it was all a dream, like they would wake up the next morning and find out that nothing had happened. Every time Troy walked don the street he just felt as if he would see his parents walking by. But he knew they wouldn't, he knew that they were not their anymore, and yet it felt so unreal. Like said before, this week had been crazy, and it was really busy. There were so many things that had to be taken care of, and Troy's main priority was making sure that the cremation was taken care of. This was a lot of work, and it had to be done, no matter how much he didn't want to. Then there was also David and Emily, who had just lost their parents, and who had no-one except Troy to take care of them. And finally, there was Rosanna. Troy's relationship with her had gotten worse, and worse, over the last few weeks. And that was the life of Troy Bolton at this moment…

Troy snapped out of thoughts when he heard a small voice "Troy?"

He looked up to see his little sister standing next to him. "Yes sweetie?"

"I miss mommy and daddy" her lower lip started quivering and tears formed in her eyes.

"Come here…" Troy stood up and pulled her into a hug "I know, I know, I miss them too"

Troy picked her up, he walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. They sat their for over an hour. Lindsay had asked for some photos of her parents, so they were watching them. It made her cry, but Troy was actually happy with that. Of course he hated to see her sad, but at least she wasn't bottling everything up like David was.

When Lindsay started yawning Troy looked at the clock, 8 o'clock. "Come on little girl, you must go to bed now."

"Can you read me a story then?"

"Sure, but first you gotta change and brush your teeth ok."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So which story do you want me to read?" Troy said, trying not to sound too down.

"Nobody's boy" **(Don't own, it's written by Hector Malot, and when I was younger I really liked the book, it's really sad though) **

Lindsay really liked this book, and Troy had been reading it to her for a couple of nights now. He started reading the last chapter to her. When Troy was finished and he had closed the book Lindsay started talking again.

"Troy, what will happen if you die as well?" He could see tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, I won't die ok. I'll be here for you."

"So you promise that you're not going anywhere?"

"Yes I do!"

"So I'll never be alone in this world?" **(again, this is from the book, In Dutch the book is called "Alleen op de wereld" which means 'alone in this world')**

"Never!"

"Ok, than everything's ok" She laid her head down on the pillow, and turned around. Falling asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow. Troy smiled at the sight of his younger sister, she was so sweet when she was asleep. He was thinking about what she asked him earlier, could he really promise he was always going to be there for her? He really wanted to, but what would happen when something happened to him? He didn't know…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy, David and Lindsay walked towards the crematory as slowly as possible. Some family and friends had already arrived, and they were all telling them how sorry they were.

"Hey Troy, d'you think they'll ever leave us alone? I mean, it's really nice of them to be concerned about us and all that… but can we just have a minute alone?!" David whispered

"Yeah I know, we'll be alone in a second."

When they entered the crematory, they saw a man waiting for them. It was the same man that had helped them with planning the cremation. "Hello sir, if you want to you can wait in the family room over there." He said as he pointed to a door.

They slowly walked through the door, and sat down on the chairs in the room. There was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. There were no words that could describe what they felt right now, no words to describe their emotions.

Troy looked at his two younger siblings. Two children with red, puffy eyes. Two children that had lost their parents. Life wasn't fair, those two children needed their parents. It wasn't fair to take their parents away from them. It wasn't fair to take Troy's parents away, not when he just found them. Well, ok technically mike wasn't his father, but it felt like he was. Of course Troy still had his adoptive parents, and he really loved them, but that didn't make the fact that he lost his real parents less painful.

"Mr. Bolton, everything is ready. Everyone else is already seated, you can come as soon as you're ready." An old man in a dark grey suit said.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Troy answered, and the man walked away. "Lindsay, David, are you ready to go inside?"

David looked up to Troy "As ready as I'll ever be."

"And you Lindsay, you ok?" Troy spoke softly to his baby sister.

Lindsay just nodded, not able to say anything, tears coming from her eyes. Troy moved his hand to her face, and softly wiped the tears away with his thumb.

They walked towards the door, leading towards the room where the cremation ceremony would be. As they walked through the door, they felt everybody's eyes on them. He looked around, most people he didn't know. They were all friends, colleagues and family of his parents. He had met some of them in the time that he had known them, but from most people he had no clue who they were. They continued walking to the front row of seats, where they sat down next to some other family members.

The old man in the grey suit started talking. "We are all here together for…" Troy wasn't paying attention. He couldn't concentrate on what the man was saying, he was just thinking about everything that had happened, and what would happen during the next couple of weeks. How he would take care of everything, especially the children. But he snapped out of thoughts when eight men brought in the coffins. As they did so, their mothers favourite song softly started to play.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

When David heard this song, he had to cry again. His mother had loved the song; she was always singing it when she was at home, no matter what she was doing, during cooking, during cleaning, during ironing, always… No happy ending for them…

_morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

This is the way they left them… Way too early in an accident. Leaving their children, family and friends behind. "Mum, Dad" Lindsay silently whispered "I love you, I'll miss you, please come back…"

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

The men placed the coffins in front of the room, on a little stage. They were covered with flowers, gerbera's in all colours.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_A Little bit of love, little bit of love_

_Little bit of love, little bit of love [repeat_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_To live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

When the song was finished Troy was called on the stage to give a little speech. He walked to the stage, and turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"As you all know, I haven't known my parents a very long time. I only met them a couple of weeks ago, because when I was a baby I was adopted. When I first knocked at their door I was afraid they wouldn't like me, that they send me away because they didn't want me. I was wrong though, once they opened the door and we started talking I found out how great they were. They were loving people who immediately accepted me as their family and as their son, even though they didn't know me. And although they have not raised me, it immediately felt as if they were my parents." Troy was crying, and he had difficulty with continuing the speech, so he paused for a moment. "They were two fantastic, loving and caring people, and I'm glad to have met them. I'm grateful for the time I have spent with them. Mom, Dad, I love you."

Troy walked back to his seat, next to David and Lindsay, "Do you want to say something?" he asked them.

They just nodded, and walked to the stage. David started "I- I don't know what to say. I still can't believe it. And there are no- no words to describe my- my feelings… Mom, Dad, I- I love you." David said in between his sobs. He was holding his sisters hand, softly squeezing it.

Then Lindsay started talking "Why did you have to go?" She paused for a second, not being able to say anything "I love you so much, and I didn't want to lose you." David put an arm around her shoulders. "I miss you" she whispered.

After that a few more people talked, telling them about their memories, and that they would miss them. When everyone was done, they all walked past the coffins to say their final good bye. This was hard, the hardest part of the ceremony. This was the real goodbye, saying goodbye now, meant letting go of those two fantastic people…

**Okay so what did you think of it? it's sad isn't it :( **

**Well, I know I asked this before but I want to know what you thought of the story and of the following points:**

**-the story?**

**-the way I use dialogues?**

**-the flashbacks?**

**-the way I write?**

**-anything else****…**

**If there is anything that you didn't like, please tell me why, and how I can change that. If there are things that you really like about this story, please tell me as well coz I like to know that too :D So please review to tell me what you think of this! **

**Btw, some people asked me when Troy and Gabi are going to meet, it's either next chapter or the chapter after that. I just had to follow the story that I thought of so that I could let them meet in the way I wanted. I know that I said it's a troyella, and it is… but I didn't only want to write about their love.. so I decided to make a whole story around it, and that's why they haven't met yet :)**


	13. Chapter 10

It was a week after the cremation of his parents, and today was the first day David was going back to school. He didn't want to go, but Troy thought it might help with taking his mind of his parents' death. It felt weird to walk back in to the school. It felt just like his first day at high school. It felt as if he didn't belong here, and all the people looking at him and whispering about him didn't make it easier.

_FLASHBACK_

_David and Emily walked into East High for the first time. They were really nervous, this would be so different than the school they used to go to. They were looking around and David wasn't watching where he was going. Next thing he knew, was that he was lying on the floor, and all his books and papers as well. _

"_Hey, watch where you are going!" David looked up to see an angry senior looking at him_

"_Oh I – I'm really sorry" Everybody was looking and laughing at him, and David was more embarrassed than he had ever been before._

_FLASHBACK_

A lot has changed since then. Now David was the most popular boy at East High, and captain of the basketball team. This used to make him feel good, and he used to be proud of this, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Right now, he'd rather have everybody leave him alone. He didn't want people to notice him. Right now there were more important things in his life.

"Hey captain! How you feelin'?" The basketball team walked towards him.

"Oh, well you know…" He answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Dave, Emily is in the music room" Cameron said, knowing that David probably preferred talking to Emily instead of talking to his friends from the basketball team.

David was really thankful for this, this is why Cameron was one of his best friends, he knew when he needed something. And at the moment he needed to talk to Emily. "Thanks Cam" he said before he walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"_ooh I got a crush on you, a crush on you. I got a crush, on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you, yeah yeah yeah I got a crush, I got a crush on you. I got a crush, I got a crush on you."_

When Emily finished singing she realized she was being watched.

"Hey Dave, how long have you been there?" She asked, looking at the blue-eyed cutie, her best friend, who was sitting on one of the chairs. He didn't look to well, he looked as if he didn't had any sleep and food during the past week.

"About a minute… So you got a crush huh?! Who's the lucky guy?" He winked at her

"No one" Emily answered, a little bit too quickly

"Yeah right" David rolled his eyes "I know when you're lying Em, and right now you are!" Troy was right, going back to school was a good thing to do, he could just forget the pain for a while.

"I'm not going to tell you" Emily stuck out her tongue "and don't look at me like that! It isn't working" David was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"But I'm your best friend, I should know!" David tried it once again…

"Well that's too bad"

Just then the bell rang, and they quickly walked to homeroom, where they arrived just before the second bell rang.

"Good morning everybody" Ms Darbus said. "I have an important announcement to make. As you know I have been teaching at East High for over 25 years, and I decided that it was time to do something new. That is why I'm leaving East High, Miss Montez, who has already helped me with your music lessons, will be your homeroom teacher." The class started whispering "You can talk after I'm finished, for now QUIET!" Miss Darbus yelled "Ok, so I was saying that she's becoming your homeroom teacher, she'll be here in a minute to explain some more things. If you have anymore questions for me, I'll be in the auditorium packing my belongings" With that she turned around and walked through the doors.

"Dude, can you actually believe it?! This means less detentions and more time for basketball." Cameron said, "Did I just hear a cell phone?!" He asked in a mocking voice, pretending he was angry.

"Oh I see, we don't need Darbus, you can replace her and talk about cell phones as if they are the most evil things on earth." David laughed

A couple of minutes after Miss Darbus had left, Gabriella Montez walked into the classroom. She talked about a lot of stuff, and David wasn't really paying attention, until she talked about meeting everyones parents…

"So I want you to give these letters to your parents, so that they know when I want to meet them." Then the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom "Ok you can all go, see you in music class"

David waited a little longer than usual, so that he could talk to his new homeroom teacher.

"Miss, can I talk to you?" he shyly asked

"Sure, David, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's the meeting with the parents…" David didn't really know what he was going to say next, and how he would explain what had happened.

"What about the meeting David?"

"Well, I- I don't think you can meet my parents, you see , they just died in a car accident." He said quickly, but Gabriella heard him anyways.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry. Who is taking care of you now?"

"My brother."

"Can I talk to your brother then?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll give him the letter."

"Ok that's good." She paused "If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me" She smiled at him, and she looked genuinely sorry.

"Ok, thanks" Then he walked away

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"TROY!" David came home from school after a very tiring but good day. He felt better than he had felt during the past two weeks.

"Hey Dave, how was school?" Troy walked down the stairs

"Oh it was good, we don't have Darbus as our homeroom teacher anymore, and our new teacher wants to speak to you." He looked through his back, trying to find the letter. "Here, she gave us this." He said as he handed the letter to Troy.

_To the parents/attendants of David Mansell,_

_As you might have heard, Miss Darbus stopped teaching at East High. Therefore I will take over her responsibilities as homeroom teacher. I would like to meet all the parents of the students. I hope to meet you the 8__th__ of May, at 20:00 (_**I know that most ofyou probably write down time differently with am, and pm but for me this is easier). **

_Gabriella Montez_

Troy read the letter, and was shocked when he saw who it was signed by. Gabriella Montez, could it be her?! The girl he had loved during High School?

David was looking at his brother, "Troy what is wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh.. Nothing is wrong"

Then David realized what was wrong, Gabriella Montez… That was the girl that Troy had dated during High School. Now he also knew why Zeke had told them not to talk about her when Troy could here it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy was nervous, really nervous… It was 6 days after David gave him the letter, and he would be meeting Gabriella tonight. She probably didn't even know he was coming… What was he going to say to her? Would she recognize him? He didn't even know why he was this nervous, he was never nervous around Gabriella, since the first time they met at New Years eve it had felt so natural, and now he was nervous to be meeting her. Troy stepped out of his car, and slowly walked to the school. With every step he took he was becoming more nervous. He was early, so he decided to go to the rooftop first. When he was in High School he always calmed down when being there, so he hoped it would work now as well.

Troy looked around at the rooftop, it hadn't changed much since High School. He was glad that no one was there at the moment, Since last time that he had walked up the stairs to the rooftop, together with Rosanna hadn't really been a success.

After ten minutes, he decided that it was time to go to the classroom where he would be meeting Gabriella. It was the classroom that used to belong to Miss Darbus.

As he walked in he saw her sitting there, reading something. Probably one of her books, or maybe she was grading a paper. She looked beautiful, her curls hanging loosely around her pretty face. She hadn't changed much, she looked a little bit older, but she still looked like the girl that he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

After standing there for what seemed like ages, he decided that it was time to let her know he was there. "Gabriella?" It was more some sort of question, asking if it was really her.

She looked up, finding it strange that David's brother would call her Gabriella, all the other parents and attendants had called her Miss Montez. But then she saw who the person was, and she was shocked.

"Troy…?"


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! here's the next chapter. I decided that since i'm leaving for my holiday on monday and i probably won't be able to update for 3 weeks, that I'd put up as many chapters as possible before i'm leaving! though this might be the last since i'm really busy with all kinds of things.. I'll try to put another one up before monday though! Personally I didn't like the last chapter, but i hope you did. I got some reviews for it, and i really want to thank the ones that reviewed it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and for some new characters. If i would own HSM i wouldn't be writing a fanfic, I would be writing thisstory and then filming it, earn a lot of money with it, buy my private island and do nothing for the rest of my life (oh maybe i would take zac with me to the island, Sun, Beach AND Zac Efron.. wow.. that would be a great life...)! And if i didn't have enough money left, i would just write a sequel to HSM and i would become really rich and... i really gotta stop dreaming about it, it's never gonna happen anyway**

* * *

"Hey Gabs." What do I say now? What is she thinking? Wow she is so beautiful. Troy couldn't help but stare at her.

"Are you checking me out Bolton?" Gabriella laughed

"Uhm, no I wasn't" He quickly said, while his face started to turn into the same colour as a tomato.

"So Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here because of my brother, David"

"Your brother?" Does Troy have a brother? How come I don't know? I dated the guy in High School... I should have known this! Gabriella was shocked, and was waiting for an explanation.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you probably don't know about him." Troy paused for a moment, thinking about how to explain everything that had happened "Well, as you know I turned eighteen the year after I moved, and at my birthday my parents told me they had something important to tell me. So we started talking, and they told me I was adopted."

"Wow that must have been a shock…" Gabriella interrupted him

"Yeah it was, so anyways, I didn't know what to do with it and I didn't really know whether I should look for my parents. I didn't know the reason they didn't keep me, so I was scared to go meet them." Gabriella just nodded during his story, not wanting to interrupt him again, so that he could finish what he wanted to say "I finally decided to go find them about a year ago. It took some time to find them, because I didn't know where they lived and stuff. But a couple of weeks ago I finally found out where they lived, and I met them. And well, David is their son. They also have a daughter, Lindsay."

"Wow" Gabriella didn't know what to say, especially since she knew they had died.

"Yeah, and I lost my parents already…" Troy looked sad, really sad, and Gabriella couldn't stand to see him like this. He looked so vulnerable, so weak. She walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. She was surprised by how natural it felt, as if all those years they were apart hadn't happened. It felt like she was still in high school.

Troy loved holding Gabriella, he looked down at her, straight into her beautiful eyes. He was about to lean in when he remembered Rosanna. Ok Troy, you don't want to cheat on Rosanna, just let go of Gabriella, He thought to himself, but that was difficult, very difficult. He slowly let go of her, knowing that he just had to, so that he wouldn't do things that he would regret later…

"So uhm, Gabs, how has your life been the past years?" Troy asked, trying to break the silence after he had pulled out of their hug.

"Oh well, it's been ok. First I finished high school, then I went to college, and now I work here at East High. Nothing special."

They talked for a little while about their lives. Troy hadn't told her about Rosanna yet, he knew he should, but he didn't want to, afraid she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. But then Gabriella asked him about his relationships, and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"So Troy, have you had many girlfriends after we broke up?" Gabriella wasn't sure if she wanted to know, on the other hand she was curious. She knew that before they dated, Troy had dated a LOT of girls. She knew that it was different with her, but she wanted to know how much it had meant to him.

"Oh, I have dated some girls, but not so many. I didn't date until 2,5 years after our break-up actually"

Gabriella faked being shocked "Wow, really?! THE Troy Bolton actually didn't date for 2,5 years. That's hard to believe, since as far as I know you dated tons of girls before we met. I'm not sure if you even know who you dated…?"

Troy rolled his eyes "Yeah shocking huh" He then winked at her

"Are you dating at the moment?"

"Yeah, actually I have a fiancé"

"So that means that the magazines were actually correct this time."

Troy gave her a weird look "You read those magazines? Didn't think you would actually be interested in all this gossip stuff?"

"Well, I'm not" Gabriella chuckled "It's just, well you know what Sharpay is like, and whenever I'm over at their place she is reading those magazines, so that's why. But if the magazines are right, that means that your dating that girl with the blonde hair? They put a picture next to the story, what was her name again? Rosanna something?"

"Yeah, Rosanna is my fiancé" he looked at Gabriella, for a moment he thought he saw a sad look on her face, but then she started smiling, and acting as if she didn't mind at all.

The truth was, Gabriella was slightly disappointed. Even though she thought she had moved on, deep inside she knew her feelings for Troy Bolton started to come back. Now it was silent, since neither of them knew what to say.

"So Gabi, why did you actually want to talk to me? Or well, to David's brother?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to get to know all the parents of the students, or in David's case the brother. And I wanted to introduce myself, so that they know who to go to when they have questions, or when one of the students need help with something, you know. But I don't think it is necessary for me to get to know you." She chuckled lightly

"I can agree with that, I think we know each other well enough." Troy shot her one of his smiles, and Gabriella had a hard time not showing how much this affected her.

"So Gabs, how come that Sharpay and Zeke didn't tell me they were still in contact with you? They told me they didn't keep in contact with anyone of high school."

"Yeah, well I hadn't been in contact with them for a very long time, until I found out that one of the students in my class was Zeke's younger sister. She gave me their phone number."

"Emily?"

"Yeah that's her, she's really good friends with your brother. They are actually singing one of our songs from the Twinkle Town musical. What I've been looking for. Did you know that?"

If he knew that? Yes he did! How could he not remember that?! He thought of the day that he and Rosanna went to East High and heard Emily and David sing together. "Yeah David told me, they sang it for me. Brings back memories huh..? They are actually pretty good!"

"Yeah I agree, they have amazing voices."

"You know what, maybe we should get together with the whole gang?" Troy said excitedly. He looked like a little boy who was about to open his Christmas presents. Gabriella thought it was pretty cute.

"Yeah that would be great! But how are we going to find everyone? We know where Sharpay and Zeke are, but that's all."

"I also kept in contact with Chad" Troy said

"So what about Tay?"

"Well, I know that she broke up with Chad, but he might still have her phone number or something? And if he doesn't, we can try to ask one of her college friends. I know Chad is still in contact with some of them."

"And there's Ryan, but he is probably still in contact with Sharpay, so that should be easy."

"Yeah, and I heard Kelsi on the radio, she's a famous composer now. You know, they were actually playing our version of breaking free. They asked her for her favourite song, and she said it was that one, so they played it."

"Really?! Wow that's pretty cool!" Gabriella exclaimed "So contacting her shouldn't be too difficult. I think you should try it though, since I don't think they'll let me near her. Her managers will probably think I'm some crazy fan or something… And well, since you are famous you have a better chance of reaching her."

"Agreed, so is she still together with Jason?"

"I don't know, she might be. You can just ask her then."

"Yeah sure. So if you talk to Sharpay about this and ask her about Ryan, I'll ask Chad about Taylor, and I'll try to find Kelsi and Jason."

"It will be great to see everyone again! I really missed them." Gabriella said sadly

"Yeah, I know, keeping in contact just was so difficult, since we never saw each other anymore."

Gabriella just nodded

"So Troy, what's your phone number? Then I can call you about it."

"Still the same number"

"Really?! You know, I thought about calling you so many times, but I was afraid that you didn't want to talk to me, and I thought you'd probably changed your number, so every time I wanted to call, I just didn't" She looked up to Troy "I know it sounds stupid, but well…"

"You were afraid I didn't want to talk to you?" Troy laughed at this "What made you think I didn't want to talk to you? After all you were my best friend, and my girlfriend until you had to move. But well, I actually felt the same. Every time I dialled your number, I hung up before you could pick up, chickening out." Troy laughed at himself "Kind of stupid now I think of it."

"You're right, we are stupid sometimes!"

"Gabs, I have to go now, but please call me. Do you still have the same number?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok good, than I'll call you soon."

"Bye Troy" She gave him a friendly hug

"Bye Gabs" Then he walked away, leaving Gabriella alone, with a lot of things to think about.

* * *

**So what did you think about it? Please tell me! anything you didn't like? something you liked a lot? **

**One of you asked me in a review for one of the chapters before, to have Troy and Gabriella fight when they meet, but i don't want them to fight because they broke up as friends,and neither of them has really broke the other ones heart. So that wasn't necessary. But there are some other complications though (coughRosannacough)**


	15. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! This is probably the last one before I leave to Italy for 3 weeks. But I'll try to put up another chapter . (can't promise anything though)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story to there alert list, put me to their alert list, and the ones who put me and my story to their favourite list!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I wish I did, but I don't. I dream about it though…!! (Ok well I do own some characters I made up and the plot, but it's easier to say I don't own anything!lol) **

* * *

Gabriella went home after her meeting with Troy, and she definitely had a lot to think about. She was shocked, but also glad to see him. She was surprised about how normal it had felt, things hadn't been awkward between them. Actually, now she thought about it, it never had been. Well, maybe apart from the time when they first met, when they were pushed onto the stage to sing. But their meeting after that wasn't awkward at all, and from then on things only went better. Until they had to break up…

Gabriella decided that she needed to talk to someone about what had happened, and she thought Sharpay would be the perfect person to talk to at the moment. She had made a lot of friends after leaving East High, and she spoke to most of them more often than to Sharpay (well, that was probably because they had lost contact after she moved, until a few weeks ago), and even though she would usually talk to them about her relationship (or more like, non-relationship) troubles, Sharpay knew a lot more about her relation with Troy than all her other friends did. That is why she decided to call Sharpay, if only she'd pick up the phone… Gabriella had dialled the number, and the phone kept ringing, but it took Sharpay ages to get to the phone. 'come on Shar, pick up the damn phone…' she muttered to herself.

"Hello this is Sharpay Baylor"

"Hey Shar, it's Gabi"

"Hey Gabs! What's up?"

"Uhm, can I talk to you? Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure," Sharpay sounded a bit worried "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I just need to talk to you about something, or actually someone…"

"Okay no problem, you can come right now if you want to?"

"Ok see you in a bit"

"Ok see you, bye!" And then she hung up the phone.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella drove up to Sharpay's and Zeke's house. The last time she had actually talked to Sharpay in person, was when they had lunch at the Italian Restaurant. Gabi had called Zeke, and found out that he was married to Sharpay, and they had had lunch with the three of them. So Gabriella was really excited to see her friend again.

She arrived, and quickly got out of the car. Before she could ring the doorbell, Sharpay had already opened the door.

"Hey Girl! Come in." She said as she stepped aside. "Living room's over there" Sharpay pointed at one of the doors in the hall. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, glass of water please." She looked at Sharpay "You have grown, how far along are you now? About 8 months?"

"Yeah 8 and a half months, can't wait for my baby to come out!" Then she walked away to get the water.

Sharpay came back with the water, when a very sweaty Zeke walked in.

"Hey Gabi!" he said "It is so good to see you!" He tried to hug her, but Gabriella quickly stepped aside.

"No hugging until you took a shower!" she laughed "Still playing basketball, I see?"

"Yep. Hey, I'm gonna take that shower right now! Be right back" Then he walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's start. What happened, Gabs?" Sharpay started to question her

"Well, Troy happened."

"You mean you saw Troy, as in Troy Bolton?!"

"Yeah, that's him"

"Wow, how did that happen?" Sharpay didn't know that Troy was back in Albuquerque, and she didn't know anything about him being adopted. Zeke thought that it would be the smartest thing not to tell Sharpay, because she wasn't able to keep a secret, and she would have definitely told Gabriella about it.

"Well, turns out that he is adopted, and that he is one of my students' brothers. So when his biological parents died, he came to the parent teacher meeting instead of David's parents."

"Oh my god, you must have been shocked?" A wide-eyed Sharpay said.

"Yeah I was, but you know, it wasn't awkward at all. It felt just like it felt all those years ago. Like nothing has changed" They both stayed quiet for a while "Well, obviously things have changed, since he is getting married. You know the girl we saw in those magazines? Rosanna? He's getting married to her…"

Then another voice spoke "Yeah I know, she's like… Evil… She's worse than Sharpay was."

Gabriella and Sharpay turned around.

"You mean you met her? And you met Troy? Why didn't you say anything??" Gabriella and Sharpay looked at him shocked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I just thought it was better not to tell you guys, because of his fiancé…" He paused for a moment "I just didn't want to hurt Gabi, I guess."

"So when did you see them?"

"I went to East High, to play some ball with David and the team, and to see Emily. And David had asked Troy to be there. He found out that Troy was his brother, and I think he really liked playing basketball with a NBA player. So we played some basketball together."

"And Rosanna? You said you met her too." Gabriella wanted to know this, why she did not know. Did she still have feelings for Troy? No she couldn't… She did NOT have feelings for Troy Bolton. He was engaged, and he probably loved his fiancé a lot.

"Yeah, Emily and David were practicing their song on the rooftop, and I was listening to them. And I think Troy and Rosanna came to East High because Troy wanted to see whether anything has changed. So they walked up the stairs to the rooftop, I don't think that Troy wanted Rosanna there, but anyways, they walked up there, and they heard them sing the song. Troy ran down and started to cry. Rosanna shouted after him, and wanted to know what was wrong. I heard her, so that was how I met her. She was acting all bitchy, wanting to know why he was upset and stuff. I don't really like her…"

"Okay, so you said he _cried _when he heard the song? Why would he cry?" Did this mean he still liked her, and that he regretted their break up?

"I know it hurt him a lot when he lost you, so that's probably why."

"But he's moved on right? He's going to get married!"

"Yeah, well, I don't know if Troy really likes her."

"Of course he does, they are going to get married. You only get married when you really like someone, and when you're really in love with that person."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella and Sharpay had been talking for the rest of the day, until Sharpay's stomach was making funny noises. "Um Sharpay, maybe you should eat something?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah I should, you want something for dinner? What about pizza?"

"yeah sure, that's fine with me!"

While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Sharpay asked a question that Gabriella didn't know the answer to. Actually, she did know the answer, she just wanted it to be not true.

"Do you still like Troy?"

"Um, I seriously don't know." Sharpay gave her a look "Okay, Okay, I do know, I just don't wanna know"

"So that means you do like him?" Sharpay squealed

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, it all felt so good when we talked. I just felt those butterflies in my stomach again. And I haven't really felt them with any other boy after Troy."

"I knew it, I knew it!" Sharpay did a little victory dance. Well, she tried to, because that is kind of hard when you're 8 months pregnant and have a belly like Sharpay's.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That day, Troy had also done a lot of thinking on his meeting with Gabriella. However, unlike Gabriella, he didn't have somebody to talk to about his feelings. So he had been sitting alone all morning, until Rosanna had called him.

"Hey sweetie"

"Oh hi Rose" Troy wasn't really in the mood for a conversation with Rosanna.

"How are you?" She said in her cheeriest voice

"How do you think I am?" Troy was obviously irritated "I just lost my parents, how do you think I feel. And you haven't even called to ask me how I was doing, telling me it was going to be ok."

"But I was…" Rosanna interrupted him

"Yeah I know, you were working. Why is it that your work is always more important than me and my feelings? Sometimes I just feel that I don't matter to you, that the only reason you're with me is because I'm famous and rich. Well you know what, you can have the money, you can have the fame cause I don't need it. All I want is my family. Please, go back to your work, cause I don't need you. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own, taking care of my brother and my little sister." Troy was really angry at her, he just needed to take his frustration out on someone, and Rosanna was an easy target "My life has changed a lot, and I think you should just leave me alone for some time." Then he ended their conversation.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Oh yeah Shar, Troy and I thought it would be cool to do a little High School reunion. Are you still in contact with Ryan?" Gabriella asked, suddenly remembering that she had promised Troy to try to contact Ryan.

"Yeah, of course I am! He's my brother. I think it is a great idea to do a small reunion, I missed everyone so much!"

"Do you have Ryan's phone number? I'd like to have it, so me and Troy can call him."

"Yeah wait a minute, I'll find it for you. I know I must have it somewhere here." Sharpay said as she started to look through a pile of papers "My book with addresses and phone numbers should be somewhere here." She then opened some drawers "Oh here it is."

"Lemme write that down for you. There you go"

Gabriella looked at the clock, and saw what time it was. "Ok thanks Shar. I really think I shoul get going now, it's 12 o'clock and I need to get up early tomorrow." She packed her stuff and hugged Sharpay and Zeke.

Gabriella walked down the stairs in front of the Baylor house, towards her car. Just when she was about to sit down in the drivers seat, her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, and saw Troy's name flashing on it…

* * *

**Why did Troy call? How is Rosanna going to react? Only I know! Hehe **

**So, what did you think? Didyou enjoy it? Because that's what I want you to do, that's what I write it for! I know I did enjoy writing it! So I hope you can see that in the story:) Reviews are always welcome!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Ok, this is really the last chapter before I leave. Next chapter will not be posted for another 3 weeks. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter yet, but you guys send me amazing reviews, and I just wanted to thank you for that, so I worked a little harder on this chapter. It is a little shorter, and not my best chapter I think, but I hope you like it anyways! To all my reviewers: You are the BEST! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot, and some characters.**

**Well, ENJOY!**

Gabriella was still looking at the caller display, not knowing whether she should pick up the phone or not. What could Troy possibly be calling about? If she wanted to know the answer to that question, she should pick up the phone, so she decided that she would do that. She pushed one of the buttons on the phone, and slowly moved it to her ear.

"Hi Troy"

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Yeah, what did he want to talk about? He _wanted_ to tell her how he felt about her, that he still liked her and ask her if she felt the same. But now he could, he just chickened out. "Uhm..' What was he going to say?! "I just wanted to say that I contacted Kelsi's manager, he will ask her if she can call me back. Chad is coming, and he'll contact Tay."

Gabriella could not help but feel a little disappointed. Deep inside she knew that he did not like her anymore, but she had hoped that he would call her, or come to her to say that he did like her. "Ok that's great, I just went to Shar and Zeke. They're coming, and they gave me Ryan's phone number, so I'll call him."

"Ok, that's great. Well, I'll call you when I hear something from Tay and Kelsi."

"Ok bye Troy"

"Bye Gabi" Troy waited until she had hung up the phone before he said the rest he wanted to say "I love you" Ugh Troy, why didn't you just tell her…

He turned on the radio, and it was playing a song that perfectly described his feelings.

…_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_Everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows…_

Just then his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Rosanna, and sighed. He didn't want to talk to her, but it would have to happen anyways, sooner or later, so he might as well pick up the phone. He turned the radio off, and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Troy answered with a really cold voice

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to tell you that I understand that it is hard for you to loose your parents and take care of your brother and sister. And I totally understand that you didn't mean to blow up at me like you did. So I forgive you, and we can just act as if nothing has happened. Well I guess that was all so I'm gonna go…" Rosanna was about to end the phone call when Troy started to speak.

"NO you wait for a second! I meant every word I said, and I think we should break up. We're not gonna act as if nothing has happened, because it has happened and I'm glad it did."

"Bu- But we're going to get married!" Rosanna tried to change Troy's mind.

"Not anymore" Then he hung up the phone.

Troy was glad that he had finally done that. It was something that he had wanted to do for a very long time. The only reason that he hadn't done it before was because everybody else thought that they should be together. It had been just like high school, when everybody thought he should date the head cheerleader, just because he was the basketball captain. "Well, let's see if I can change the world as much as Gabi and I changed East High" he softly whispered to himself. A smile crept on his face as he thought about how the school went all crazy when they found out that the basketball captain was dating a geek and that he going to participate in the musical. That he was actually good at singing also was a pretty big shock to the school.

Troy didn't sing anymore, after he had to break up with Gabi and leave her he stopped with it. It reminded him of Gabriella, and of how happy they had been, and that just hurt too much. His parents tried to make him sing sometimes, they thought it would help him. Even though his father had not liked the fact that Troy wanted to sing at first, he did realize later that it made Troy happy. His dad even tried to make him audition for the musical at his new school.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Troy! You should really see this!" Jack Bolton walked towards his son in the Hallways of his new school. They had just moved here because his dad wanted to be living near his parents, who were really old and could use some help sometimes. As soon as Jack Bolton had found a job, they had moved. Since he loved coaching the basketball team at East High, Mr Bolton became the new coach at Martin High (__**AN just made that up)**_

"_What is it dad?" Troy asked, not sounding really interested, ever since he had to leave Gabriella he had only been thinking about her._

"_A flyer from the drama section, they need people for their new musical" He waited for a moment, but saw that his son was not really interested "Come on Troy, you love singing, and you're really good at it!"_

"_yes, I do love singing, a lot. But only with Gabi" He paused for a moment. "It's just not the same without her, I can't sing without her. She's the one who made me sing, and I'm only singing with her." Then he walked away, leaving his dad, who was suddenly realizing how much Troy actually missed and loved Gabriella, behind._

_FLASHBACK_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

David was standing in front of Emily's house. They were going to watch some movies together, and then he would sleep over at her house. Even though they did that every week, he was really nervous. Tonight was going to be different, he was going to tell her how he really felt. He didn't want to tell it at first because he was afraid it would ruin their friendship, but he couldn't wait any longer. He walked down the path leading to the house, and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Emily, who was already in her pyjama's, opened the door.

"Hey Dave! Come in." she said as she opened the door further.

"Hey Em, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" David walked into the house, towards the living room.

"Well, I was thinking about the Titanic"

David groaned when he heard this. What was it about girls and the titanic?!

"Oooh pleeaaase!!" She looked him straight into his eyes, with a pleading look "You'll be the greatest friend in the whole world!"

"What do you mean with that?! I thought I already was the greatest friend in the world!" he replied cockily

"Big-head!"

David looked at her once again, and saw the little pout she gave him "Ok fine, we'll watch the Titanic" He sighed

"Thank you! You're the best"

I hope you'll still think that tonight… David thought to himself

Emily quickly got them something to drink, and some ice cream. (**AN, no movie is complete without Ben en Jerry's! lol I'm addicted)** Then they started watching the movie.

By the time that Jack and Rose had to let each other go in the water, Emily's face was covered in tears. David tried to calm her, and held her close to him. They stayed like that until the end of the movie. When Emily wanted to stand up to turn of the television and the DVD player, David pulled her back into his arms.

"Emily, there is something I need to tell you" He softly wiped away the tears that were still on her face and looked in her eyes, that were still puffy and red from the crying. Emily didn't say anything, but just looked at him. "You are my best friend, and you are always there for me. I don't know what I would do without you Em. I want to thank you for everythin you did for me, every time you comforted me when I had to cry because of my parents, every time you made me laugh, and every time you were there. And I want you to know that I like you a lot…" he paused for a few seconds, before continuing "Emily, I think I'm in love with you"

David's eyes looked into Emily's, waiting for an answer.

Emily didn't know what to say "Wow, David. I- I uh…"

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Oh btw, I need to know something. Do you want this story to be about Troyella, with just a little bit of DavidxEmily (Damily sounds strange, help me with that too!) or do you want it to be about both couples. I will also involve other couples, but those two are most important:) well let me know! **

**I don't think I'll have internet when I'm on vacation, but I'll write out some chapters for you guys which I can put up after I come back! Please wait for me, and keep checking updates:)**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm back from an amazing holiday in Italy! (I LOVE ITALY, Italian food, Italian weather, Italian ice, Italian boys, everything!) and I'm back with a new chapter, I have the next chapter almost written out as well, just needs some editing, so if you'll be all really nice to me and review this chapter, I might put it up tomorrow or the day after ;) **

**I love everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I got 12 reviews, which is the highest number of reviews so far! By the way, usually I reply to every review I get, I'm sorry I couldn't do that this time, because I had like a hundred emails (a lot of them were FF chapters that I had/wanted to read) so I couldn't reply to everyone this time. So I just say it here: THANK YOU! You are the best! And you make me go on with this story, without your reviews I wouldn't be writing.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything except the story line and some characters (unfortunately, Troy isn't one of those characters.. I would have LOVED to own him… or Zac…)**

* * *

She was just looking at David, Did he really like her? Was she dreaming?

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that" David was about to stand up and walk away. Then Emily suddenly threw her arms around him, she knocked him over and fell on top of him.

"No I'm glad you said it, I feel the same about you. You're my best friend and no matter what happens you've always been there for me and I love you for that" Then she started singing _"Lately I've been thinking about the things that we've been through, and I don't know if I'd be here if not for you. I had to take a little time to try and work things out. And you should know that I have never meant to let you down." _

Then David joined her "_cause I- I wanna tell you that I'm sorry, and I –I Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me. Even when I got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall you're still there for me, there for me , there for me. Even when I can't be there for you, you're always there for me"_

David leaned in and did something he had wanted to do for a very long time, he softly pressed his lips on Emily's lips and caught her in a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away Emily looked at David, who was still lying under her. He finally looked happy. The last weeks he had looked so unhappy, and she hated to see him like that. Emily knew that she couldn't make up for the loss of his parents, and she couldn't replace them, but she was glad that she could make him a little bit happier than he had been.

Emily looked in David's blue eyes, every time she looked in them she felt butterflies in her stomach, and was unable to say a word, wanting to drown in his eyes.

"Hey Em?" David looked at the beautiful girl in his arms "That time you were singing in the music room, you know that song, crush, who were you singing about?"

Emily hid her face in David's chest and softly mumbled "you"

David didn't say anything, instead he softly kissed her forehead "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course" She then fell asleep in David's arms

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After the weekend David and Emily walked into the school, holding each other's hands. Everybody was looking at them and whispering about them.

"FINALLY" Cameron came running towards the couple "Was about time you two realized you are meant to be!"

Then Rick, one of the boys on the basketball team started talking "Geez, took you two long enough to find that out" and rolled his eyes. "well, congratulations!"

Emily turned red and looked at David "was it really that obvious?"

David shrugged "Guess so… Well, let's go up to the rooftop, I don't really like being watched" He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"So Dave, you are ready to perform our song in music class?"

"As ready, as I'll ever be" David laughed "No seriously, with you by my side I'll be fine"

"Aaw, that's sweet!" Emily gave him a quick peck on the lips.

When the bell rang they quickly walked down the stairs to the music room, where they would be singing their song in front of the whole class. Both of them were slightly nervous, but they knew that they would be able to do it together.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hello class, sit down please" Ms Montez walked in the classroom and immediately got everyone's attention. As you all know, today is the day you are going to perform your songs in front of the class. You will be given ten more minutes to practice a little and then we are going to start." Some people began to sing, others gave their partners a peptalk.

Ms Montez walked to David and Emily "Hey guys, can you please stay a little while after class? There is something that I want to show you."

"Yeah sure…" David was about to say something else, but Gabriella cut him of.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you what"

"What.. how did you know I was going to ask that?"

Gabriella smiled at the sight of David's shocked face. "Well, you are a lot like your brother, you both ask way too much questions." She then walked away leaving David and Emily behind.

"Okay everyone, it is time to start" Some people groaned, not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of their classmates "Let's start with Bradin and Amanda"

Bradin and Amanda did a pretty good job, they sang the song 'Don't go breaking my heart'. After they finished the other groups performed. After a few groups the class lost interest and was not as quiet as before.

"Silent everyone! We have two other people who have to sing. Emily, David, it's your turn."

Emily was really nervous, but when she looked in David's blue eyes, and felt his hand squeeze hers, all the nerves disappeared.

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always…"_ Once their voices filled the room, everyone was quiet. They were all watching in amazement to the couple. "_So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for"_

"WOW that was great! Well done!" The whole class applauded. Well, except for one person, Amanda, the head cheerleader of East High, and most popular girl in school. She felt that David belonged to her because he was the most popular boy in school. And even though Emily was pretty popular too she just wasn't as popular as the head cheerleader. At least, that is how Amanda feels about it…

"Hey David!!" Amanda winked at him.

David whispered to Emily "Please, save me…" but at that moment one of her friends called her.

"Sorry Dave, you gotta deal with her on your own, I ain't coming near her." She laughed and then she left.

"So David, what are you like doing with… with like _her" _

David rolled his eyes "What do you mean? She's my girlfriend…"

"Well you are like the most popular guy in school, and like Troy Bolton's brother, don't you think you should be dating someone that's like more popular." She winked at him

"No I don't…" David was cut of by Ms Montez

"Oh Amanda puh-lease, stop this. I think David and Emily make a cute couple, and using Troy Bolton as an argument wasn't really smart, because I happen to know that he dated a math-geek in high school." Gabriella was angry at Amanda, who noticed this, so she Decided not to bother David at this moment.

"Thanks, so um, Ms Montez" David thought for a moment "You were really a math geek?" he chuckled

"Yeah, everybody only saw me as the Freaky Math Girl, until your brother saw something more behind that. So how did you know I was talking about me?"

"Zeke told me you dated him…"

"WHAT?!?!" Amanda screamed loud enough for the whole class to hear it. Everybody turned their attention on her.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Ms Montez asked sweetly

"You- you dated Troy Bolton, _The_ Troy Bolton?" She was clearly shocked

"Uhm, Yeah. What you have a problem with that? He is only human you know…"

"OHMYGAWD, he is like the hottest guy that's like alive" Ms Montez just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

Luckily for her the bell rang at that moment and everyone except for Emily, David and herself left the classroom. "Saved by the bell"

"What did you want to show us Ms Montez?" Emily asked her

"Oh please, call me Gabriella outside classes." Then she put a DVD in the DVD-player. It started with the callbacks. First Ryan and Sharpay started singing.

"Hey! That's Shar and Ryan!" Emily exclaimed

"Oh Ryan's Sharpay's brother right?"

"Yeah, that's right Dave, thought you'd know that by now."

"So, um, why did you want us to see this? I mean, we know that they can sing…" David was a bit confused.

"just wait, you'll see why when Ryan and Shar are done."

Soon after Sharpay and Ryan finished two people ran on the stage. They looked familiar, but they couldn't quiet figure out who they were. Then it hit Emily, that's Troy, and you, Ms Montez.. Um Gabriella"

Troy started singing "_we're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" _Gabriella joined him _"If we're trying, …"_

"Wow you guys are really good! I didn't know that Troy could sing." David was clearly amazed by the two voices coming from the loudspeakers

After the song finished, Gabriella turned of the DVD-player. "The rest of the musical is also on the DVD. If you want to, you can have it? I don't think Troy has one, because I found it between Ms Darbus her personal belongings, so if you could give it to him after you've watched it?"

"Sure! I'd love to see it!" Emily exclaimed

"Well guys, enjoy the rest of your free period"

"Thanks Miss Montez- Um, Gabriella"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy came home after a very tiring day, he had quit his job as a basketball player and searched for a new job. He decided that when he wanted to take care of his brother and sister he could not be away for basketball practices and games. So, even though some people including Chad and his coach, asked him to give it some more thought, he quit. He didn't want to think about the headlines that would probably in the papers tomorrow 'Superstar Troy Bolton quit his job and dumped his fiancé'

When he walked into the living room, he saw that his brother and Emily were watching a movie.

"Hey guys, what are you watching? " Troy heard a really familiar voice "_creating space between us, 'till we're separate hearts…"_

"Wow, is this what I think it is?" Troy couldn't believe it, how did they get that DVD?!

"Well, depends on what you think it is…" David trailed off. This earned him a smack in the head from Emily.

"Yes Troy, this is the DVD of the Twinkle Town Musical."

"But- But how did you get that?"

"Well, you know we had to sing that song, right? Well, Gabriella thought it would be nice for us to see the musical that it comes from. She asked us to give it to you, after we watched it."

"Ok, mind if I join you?" Troy didn't wait for the answer and just sat down.

"Well, not that you would actually care about our answer, but of course we don't mind" David replied sarcastically

"Wow, Troy, you are really good!"

"Not as good as Gabi, she has a wonderful voice." Troy replied dreamily, and he zoned of for a moment.

"Earth to Troy!" David was waving his hands in front of Troy's face "I know you like to think about her, but please do that some other time."

"Whatever" Troy mumbled

Soon Lindsay, who was bored of playing with her dolls, joined them. "Troy is that you?" She pointed at the screen.

"Yeah that's me."

"That girl is really pretty, I want to look like her. When I'm older I want to be just as pretty as she is."

Troy chuckled softly at what his sister said "You are already really pretty, and I'm sure you'll still be really pretty when you're older, sweetie."

Troy smiled, and for the first time he realized how lucky he actually is. Even though he had lost his biological parents, he did get two amazing siblings, that he loved very much. He realized that it was better to appreciate what he had than to be sad about what he lost. Que sera, sera **(Translation: Whatever will be will be) **Like Vanessa Hudgens says in her song: "Take the good the bad and breath"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me, and if there's anything you liked a lot, or didn't like at all.. TELL ME! lol **


	18. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Sorry it took me this long, I had the chapter written out, but I couldn't'put it online because my computer didn't work… but it is here now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm, I wished I did but unfortunately, not… **

After they had watched the musical they had dinner. Halfway dinner Troy had something important to tell them.

"Ok, there is something I want you to know, something important." Troy sounded really serious, and this scared everyone.

"it isn't something bad, is it?" David was worried "You aren't going to leave us right?"

"No, of course not. It is just something I had to do because I want to stay with you. I quit playing basket ball."

"You did what?!" David started laughing "Very funny Troy"

"I'm serious Dave, I quit my job."

"But- But you can't quit… you're the best basketball player they have. Why did you do that?" David did not understand why Troy, _The_ Troy Bolton, would stop playing basketball.

"I want to stay with you and Lindsay, and I can't combine that with basketball. I would be away too much, for games and practices. That wouldn't work." Troy stated

Lindsay, who hadn't said anything yet, started talking. "I like that you are staying, but Rosanna isn't coming, is she? I don't like her."

"Lindsay! You can't say that, Troy loves her, he is going to marry her, of course she is coming." David gave his sister a warning look.

Troy laughed "Actually, she isn't coming. I broke up with her today. I realized she isn't the right person for me."

"I agree, to be honest, I don't like her either"

"You can't say that David, you just said I wasn't allowed to say it, so you can't say it either." Lindsay caused everyone to laugh

Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Troy picked up the phone

"Hey Troy, this is Chad." Troy heard his best friends voice say

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, really good actually. I broke up with Rosanna."

"What?!" Chad practically yelled "Man, she is _hot_, why did you break up with her?"

"I didn't love her." Troy knew Chad would react like this. Ever since he started dating Rosanna, Chad had given up the hope that Troy would date someone who he actually _liked_ so he decided to just stick to judging on looks.

"Yeah, but you haven't loved anyone since you broke up with Gabriella, so what's different this time?"

"Well, I finally realized that it doesn't work when ou don't love someone"

"Right, is this because you saw Gabs again?" Chad always knew those kind of things, it was as if he could read Troy's thoughts…

"Maybe…"

"Ok, well then I suppose it's a good thing ya broke up with her."

"Yeah, so why did you call?"

"Oh, Yeah, I called Taylor, and she's coming as well. She said she would call Gabi."

"Ok, that's great. As soon as I hear something from Kelsi, me and Gabi will tell you the date."

"That's fine. I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Chad!"

Not too long after his phonecall with Chad, his phone rang again. This time it was Kelsi calling him.

"Oh my god! Troy it is so good to talk to you again. I've missed everyone so much!" Kelsi said happily

"Yeah, that is what I wanted to call you about" Troy chuckled lightly because of Kelsi's excited reaction "Gabi and me wanted to plan a little High school reunion, only our gang."

As Troy expected, Kelsi was just as excited as the rest. "Oh that would be great! It will be so good to see everyone again."

"So you're in? That's great! There's one more thing I wanted to ask you, we have contacted everyone, except for Jason, do you know how I could contact him?" He hoped she did, that would make it so much easier to contact him, because he really had no idea where to search for him.

"Yeah, Jase and me are still together, we're actually married now. So I'll make sure he'll come!"

"Ok, that is great! I'll call you later about the date and time, and such things. Say hi to Jason!"

"Ok, bye Troy"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_6 weeks later_

"I bought some pizza for you and Emily, Lindsay has already eaten. I also hired some movies for you to watch. If something is wrong you can call me at Zeke and Shar's house or at my cell phone." Troy was telling David everything he needed to know before he left. Tonight would be the reunion with their high school friends. David and Emily would be taking care of Lindsay, andeven though they had done that a million times, Troy was still afraid that something might go wrong. He had told them everything about ten times.

"Yeah I know that all by now." David sighed "Just go, everything's gonna be fine" David sounded slightly irritated and Troy realized that he didn't need to worry. He knew that David had taken care of his sister a lot of times before, and knew exactly what to do.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When Gabriella walked towards the door, she saw that everybody was already there. As soon as she rang the doorbell Kelsi and Taylor jumped from their chairs and ran to the door.

"Gabi!!!! I missed you soooo much!" Taylor squealed as she hugged Gabriella. Kelsi did exactly the same thing. The three of them started talking and walked towards the living room, where Gabriella was soon greeted by Jason and Chad.

Gabriella looked around the large room that was filled with her high school friends, and it almost felt like they were in High school again. Everybody was together, and they were all having fun. Her eyes fell on Troy, who was holding Sharpay's daughter, Faith. He looked so cute holding her, and softly talking to the little girl. She couldn't help but think that he was going to be a great dad, once he had children of his own. Troy looked up and smiled to her, so she walked over to him and Faith.

"Aaw, she is so cute!" She said looking at the little, girl that he was holding. Faith was sucking her thumb, and looked as if she was about to fall asleep anytime now. "Do you mind if I join you here?"

"No of course not." Troy replied, and moved so that Gabriella could sit next to him. They were both silent for a while, not daring to look at each other, keeping their eyes fixed on the little girl.

"So, uh, I heard you broke up with your fiancé?" Gabriella looked up at Troy, not able to see any emotion in his face.

"Yeah "Troy paused for a moment, "We were not really in love, it just didn't work" This was true, but only a part of the truth. Troy decided that it would be better not to tell the reason he realized that he was not meant to be with Rosanna. That he only loved one person and that she made him realize that what he felt for Rosanna was definitely not love.

Everybody talked a little more, and then Sharpay spoke up "Guys, I have an idea let's play truth or dare!"

"Uh, Shar?! Aren't we a bit too old for that…?" Chad tried to argue, but he knew that he stood no chance. If Sharpay Evans wanted something, she would make sure it would happen.

"No I don't think so, I think it will be fun!" Sharpay stated "I haven't done it in such a long time, and we used to do it a lot!"

So that's how they got to play truth or dare, now they were officially back in their High school years…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

David and Emily were watching a movie, they had just send Lindsay to bed and they now had some time for themselves. It was getting pretty late and they hadn't eaten yet.

"Are you hungry Em?" David had heard his girlfriend's stomach making funny noises."

"Yeah, a little" Her cheeks turned bright red "You heard that didn't you?" She said, referring to the noises her stomach made.

David laughed "Yes I did" Then he walked away, returning with a blindfold.

"Whoa mister, what do we need that for?"

"You'll see, just let me blindfold you okay?"

They walked to the backyard, and David lit some candles. "ok you can watch now"

Emily opened her eyes, and was amazed by what she saw. The whole backyard was lighted with little Christmas lights, and in the middle stood a candlelit table, with all her favourite foods on it. Emily was speechless, she looked around the backyard, and all she could do was smile brightly.

"Wow… wow, Dave this is fantastic! You really didn't need to do that for me." She hugged her boyfriend and softly kissed him on his lips. "You know that I love you right?" He just answered her question with another kiss.

They had a great night, and the dinner was delicious. Emily never felt better than when she was with David, and she found the fact that he had gone through so much trouble to do this for her adorable. After the main course they had crème brulée made by, of course, Zeke.

"Em?" David looked at his beautiful girlfriend, the girl that he loved so much that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her soft brown hair hanging on her shoulders and her dark eyes reflecting the candles on the table. "I love you"

"I love you too" These three words meant so much to her, and, even though he had said it before and she knew he loved her, she loved to hear him say it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was Sharpay's turn to choose between truth or dare "Dare"

"Guys, help me. What should I make Sharpay do?"

"I know something." Troy had an idea "She can perform Bop to the top, outside on the street."

"Yeah, that's fine. I think we still have her dress upstairs, I'll get it!"

Zeke ran up the stairs, to get the dress. After a couple of minutes he came back with a blue dress. The body was tight, and glittery, just under her waist it flowed out, and it was completely covered with feathers. Sharpay put on the dress, and went outside to sing the song. Several people stopped to see what was going on. "Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top…" When she was finished there was a group of people standing around her, and Sharpay quickly walked away.

Once they were inside again, she quickly continued with the game. "Troy, truth or dare?" She hoped he would pick dare, so that she could make sure he embarrassed himself like she had just done, but on the other hand, truth might help him and Gabriella.

"Truth"

"Uh, okay, what is the reason you broke up with Rosanna, and now don't tell me that you didn't love her, I want the _real_ reason."

"Well, I talked to someone that I _did_ love, and when I compared my feelings for that person with the feelings I had for Rosanna I realized that I didn't love Rosanna, and never had loved her." Troy knew that Sharpay knew if he would lie, so he decided to tell the truth, just not who this person was. That didn't matter though, because knowing Sharpay, she had already guessed who that person was, and was now planning on how to get him to confess it in front of her.

A few more did their dares, and answered questions, and then Chad asked Troy again. "Troy, truth or dare?"

"Well, since I did a dare last time, I'll pick truth"

"Ok, who was 'the other person' that made you realize you didn't love Rosanna. You know, the one that you were talking about before, when you answered Sharpay her question."

Everyone was looking at Troy, waiting for him to answer. Troy mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Can you please repeat that? I couldn't hear it." Chad said with a large grin on his face.

"Gabriella" Troy spoke really fast, but this time everyone could hear him. Both Gabriella and Troy started blushing because of this answer, so Troy quickly asked the next person. "Chad, truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Troy had a mean smile on his face, and Chad realized that he should've picked truth "Call the person you are in love with, and tell her that you're in love with her." Troy knew who Chad was going to call.

"Oh, ok, sure…" Chad slowly picked up his phone, not really wanting to make the phone call. He dialled the number and pressed the green button. Two seconds later Taylor's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller display and saw that it was Chad. She blushed and picked up the phone.

"Tay, I- I'm still in love with you." Chad whispered, but everyone was silent, so they could all here it.

Taylor said nothing, instead she closed her phone and walked over to Chad. When she was standing in front of him, she looked in his eyes and then kissed him softly on the lips.

Sharpay was squealing and applauding, and soon the two other girls and Ryan joined.

"Ok, next one, Gabriella, Truth or Dare"

"I'll take…" She thought for a moment "I'll pick dare"

"Okay, kiss the person in this room that you like most." Gabriella stood up and immediately walked over to Troy, not needing to think about who that person was. "Oh yeah, I mean a real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek."

Gabriella leaned forwards and quickly kissed Troy's lips.

"Oh, come on Gabi, you two used to make out all day, and now you can't even give him a good kiss…" Kelsi, who was usually really quiet, suddenly spoke up.

Gabriella and Troy both turned bright red, she leaned in again, her lips softly touching Troy's, who quickly deepened the kiss. They both felt sparks, wishing this could last forever, but their friends were interrupting them after a while.

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" They all lightly chuckled.

"Uh, right, whatever." Troy answered. He looked at Gabriella, and didn't know what to say. "Oh, Gabi, can we uh- can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Gabi followed Troy outside, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. Whether he felt the same as she did, or if he wanted to tell her that he didn't feel the same, she really didn't know, and she was getting nervous, really nervous… even though she didn't want to admit it, she still liked Troy, maybe even loved, and she hoped he felt the same about her…

**So that's it, that's the end… Well, at least the end of this chapter ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be working on my next chapter, but I don't have much time during the weekend and maybe not next week either, but I'll try to find the time!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it, did you hate it? Love it? How's my writing? The dialogue? The pairings? Etc… and if you have other things to share with me, please do so :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, i just want to say i'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It was really a combination of factors that were the cause of me posting it so late. I had a MAJOR writers block (for this story), i was a little sad about the amount of the reviews (i had hoped for more), and i was working on a new story which i suddenly got inspiration for, i won't be posting it untill i'm done with this story because I rather have one story which i'm updating regularly than two story which I never update... but i promise you that i'll upload it after i'm done with this story (i'm not sure how much longer i'll make the story, depends on my inspiration) **

**I finally saw HSM2 (online, so really bad quality :( but it's better than nothing right.. i can't watch it here in the Netherlands yet:( but i liked the movie! Troy and Gabriella looked sooooo adorable when they were picknicking! and i Definitely hate Sharpay... haha lol I must agree with Troy's dad though, when he asked him if he had changed, and he said the thing about his clothes looking better... they DID look better lol:P **

**I saw Zac on BBC and he looked HOT !! they were talking about high school musical and a little bit hairspray. I'm glad his hair is back to the color it was in HSM1 it looks WAAAY BETTER (of course zac is always hot, but blonde looks best!)**

**Well i guest that's it... so i hope you enjoy this, i'm not really happy with it, but i hope you are!**

**Oh yeah.. i got 100 reviews! THANK YOU! you really are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Nope i don't own anything, sad i know...**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella stepped outside into the night. Both of them wanted to talk, but neither of them knew what to say, so instead they just stood there looking at the sky. They looked up at the stars and the moon, sometimes quickly glancing at the other, but they looked away as soon as the other looked back. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, not an awkward silence though. They were both thinking about their feelings and what they were going to say.

Gabriella looked at Troy who was still standing next to her. She remembered one of their nights together during high school.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were walking around the park, and Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy, actually she wasn't sure if she ever had felt this happy before. Somehow being with Troy was enough for her to be the happiest girl in the world. They walked over to one of the benches and sat down on it. All this time neither of them had said a word, all they did was enjoying each others company and looking at the stars above them._

_Suddenly Troy started talking "You can make a wish Gabs" he pointed to the sky. She looked at it and saw a falling star. She made a wish, she wished that no matter what happened she and Troy would always come back together, and live happily ever after. Just like a movie, no matter what happens, the main character always finds love and always turns out to be happier than before. Life was her own movie, and she wanted it to be a good movie._

_FLASHBACK_

Maybe tonight was her chance to make this wish come true…

"Gabi?" Troy looked at the petite brunette girl that was standing next to him "I know that I was the one who wanted to talk and- Well, I just don't really know what to say…" He looked away, and even though it was dark Gabriella knew that he was blushing. When Gabriella didn't say anything, Troy continued to talk. "Sorry I- I just…" Troy trailed off, and then he started to walk away.

Gabriella grabbed his arm and made him turn around. She looked into his eyes and softly whispered "We don't really need to talk, you know…" she leaned in and her lips softly touch his.

Troy was shocked at first, but after a few seconds he put his hands on her hips and pulled her a little bit closer. Troy soon begged for entrance in her mouth, by softly licking her lips. After a while they pulled away from the kiss, both of them in need of breath, and they just hugged each other tight.

"So Gabi, what are we now?" Troy asked as he looked down at the girl he was holding.

"I don't know Troy… I mean , I do want to be with you, but I want to take it slow. Until I met you six weeks ago we had no contact anymore, at all. And during those last six weeks we didn't really talk and see each other that much either." Gabriella thought about it for a moment "I hope that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, we should get to know each other better, we have both changed a lot. And there's of course Dave and Lindsay. Especially Dave will have to get used to seeing me with one of his teachers…"

"Yeah I guess so" Gabriella agreed with Troy. "So uhm, maybe we should get back inside?" She started to walk away.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy grabbed her hand "I- I was wondering if maybe you'd go to dinner with me, Saturday?"

She smiled at him "Sure, I'd love to" They intertwined their fingers and walked back inside together.

When they walked into the living room Taylor started squealing "I told you so Shar! I think you owe me 40 bucks!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Ooookaaay what were you betting on this time?" But everyone just ignored her question.

"So are you guys back together?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah, but we are taking it slow though" Gabriella answered

Sharpay turned to Taylor "Okay Tay, you'll get your 40 bucks…" **(AN okay, I really don't know how much the dollar is worth and stuff.. coz I use the euro, so I don't know if this is a lot of money or not, so yeah…) **Then she turned back to Troy and Gabriella "Congratulations you two, but couldn't you have waited, like, a week?" she laughed "You cost me 40 bucks!"

"You've been betting on us?" Gabriella burst out in laughter "Oh my god, you guys are weird, betting on us.."

After a while everyone was becoming really tired, it was already becoming really late, or early, depends on how you look at it, so they decided to go to sleep. They laid their mattresses on the living room floor and got into their sleeping bags. Gabriella smiled at the sight of Taylor and Chad lying closely together, holding each other. They looked so cute! She leaned back when she felt a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist from behind and pulling her closer. She felt safe in Troy's arms, she belonged there, with him with her to protect her from all the bad things around her.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella whispered

"What is it Gabs?" Troy replied softly, she could hear from his voice that he was tired

"Should we tell David and Lindsay?" She waited a moment before she continued "You know, about us?"

Troy was silent for a moment, before he replied "Well, we must make sure that we're really serious about us, and that we are going to stay together. I don't want them to get too attached to someone who is going to leave again…"

"Like my mum and her boyfriends." Gabriella thought back to her own childhood "Every time my moms company would transfer her to a new city she would break up with her boyfriend and find a new one in the city we transferred to. It was so hard to see her break up with those men, seeing her cry because of her heartbreak. I don't want to do that to David and Lindsay too…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Troy softly kissed her head "Gabi, look at me." She turned around and he saw the tears in her brown eyes. "Listen, I'm not going to break up with you okay! I'm not like your moms boyfriends. If you ever have to move I'll come with you, that's a promise!"

Gabriella looked away sadly "How do you know that Troy? When we broke up back in high school it was because you had to move…" She looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was serious and that he meant what he said, but this didn't take away the fears she had.

"Gabi, listen to me. During that time I missed you so much it hurt, I'm not gonna do that again. Not to you, and not to myself." He softly rubbed her back trying to comfort her and to calm her down "Besides, we got back together, that says something about the strength of our relationship and our love, doesn't it?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked down and mumbled the last part "Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted us."

Troy stroked her hair "It's okay honey, as long as you promise you'll talk to me if you ever doubt us again, we'll be okay."

Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's chest and together they fell asleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning Gabriella woke up because of the sun shining in her face, they had forgotten to close the curtains. When she tried to move she felt Troy's strong arms around her. He looked so peaceful, softly breathing in and out, his hair falling in his face. She felt so good, just looking at him while he was sleeping. She could see his chest rise up and down as he breathed in and out. Gabriella placed a kiss on his forehead, then one on the tip of his nose, before moving down to his mouth. This made Troy wake up, he slowly opened his eyes before smiling at Gabriella.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" she joked

"I guess you could call me that, I _am _of course beautiful" He replied cockily "and the princess of my dreams just woke me up with one of her amazing kisses, seems like I have a lot in common with her."

"Still full of yourself Bolton? Guess some things never change, do they…?" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

By now everyone was slowly waking up. Gabriella looked over at Taylor and saw that she and Chad were the only ones that were still sleeping. They were holding each other and both had smiles on their faces.

"So…" Sharpay started "Should we wake them, or let them sleep a little longer?"

"Just let them sleep a little longer." Gabriella said, still looking at the sleeping couple "They are cute together, don't you think so?" She looked over at Sharpay

"Yeah, now everybody has someone, except for Ryan." Sharpay sounded a little sad, even though she had been mean to him in the past, especially during her 'Ice queen period', she did want him to be happy. He was, after all, her brother.

"Maybe we should make him go on a blind date, and I know just the right person for him!" Gabriella said thoughtfully

"Tell me, who is she? Spill girl!" Sharpay was obviously excited.

"My niece, she recently moved to Albuquerque and she's really into drama and music. She is the new Drama teacher at West High." Gabriella liked the idea of sending them on a blind date, she thought they were really perfect for each other.

"Sounds great Gabs! We'll talk to them about it."

They had an amazing breakfast cooked by Zeke. He made everything that you could wish for breakfast, and Zeke made the best pancakes they had ever tasted!

After they were done with their breakfast, Troy and Gabriella decided to go home. Troy thought he couldn't leave the children alone any longer, and he and Gabriella had decided that it was the best they told them about their relationship. They thought they were serious enough, and they probably wouldn't break up, so it was worth a try. They just hoped the children accepted it, especially since Gabriella was David's teacher…

* * *

**So what did you think? i hope you did enjoy it:) please review and make me happier than i was last time coz i was a little bit sad:( Oh btw, if there's any mistakes in here, please tell me! i'm not a native speaker, and there might be some mistakes in my English, or there might be mistakes in the story? i dunno.. just tell me! i can't change it when i don't know it's wrong!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hello, i'm sorry for the long wait. School just started, and the teachers probably missed giving us homework, so they gave us a LOT! **

**I'm sad... coz this is the last chapter of this story. It might not be the best, because my inspiration was totally gone, but i decided to put it up anyways because i made you wait for too long allready! So i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Guys, I'm home!" Troy yelled from the hallway. He and Gabriella had just arrived at his house after the sleepover with their High school friends. Soon they heard footsteps come down the stairs. David, Emily and Lindsay were walking down the stairs. 

"Hey Troy," David greeted his older brother, before he turned to Gabriella "Um, Hey Miss Montez"

Gabriella smiled at him, "I told you, no Miss Montez, I'm Gabriella!"

"Ok, Hi Gabriella"

"Hi David, Emily." She turned to the little girl "And you must be Lindsay, Troy has told me so much about you!"

When she said this the little girl started blushing "Really?!"

"Yeah, he told me you're a really pretty girl, and he was right! You definitely are a pretty and sweet girl." Gabriella smiled at the little girl; Troy had told her that when they were watching the musical Lindsay had said she wanted to be just as pretty as her.

"You're pretty too!" Lindsay exclaimed "Are you the girl from the musical we was watching?"

"It's we were watching, Lindsay, _we were_" Troy corrected his little sister "And yes she is the girl from the musical"

"I LOVE YOUR SINGING!" The little girl exclaimed "You have a really pretty voice!"

"Wow, thank you!" Gabriella smiled at the little girl. She was so adorable, and an exact copy of her brother, except for the fact she was a girl. She had the same dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes as her two brothers. And just like Troy, she said everything that came to her mind, she remembered that in high school Troy would always be the one who accidentally said the things he thought. Sometimes this would be good, other times he could hurt people with it, even though he never meant to hurt them.

David started talking to Gabriella "So, Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

When he said this Gabriella started blushing, so instead of letting her answer that question Troy decided to answer for her. "Ok David, we'll talk about that later, first we'll go to the living room and have something to drink. Then I have something to tell you."

After a while they all gathered in the living room. David thought he knew what was going on, it was actually really obvious… "So Troy, tell us your big news"

"Um, well yeah. I told you about high school right?" Troy looked at his brother and sister who both just nodded "And I told you that I was together with Gabriella…" Once again David and Lindsay just nodded. "Ok, me and Gabriella had to break up in high school because I moved. I tried to move on, but I always continued to love her. Then when I met her again at the meeting at school, I kind of fell in love with her again." Troy was thinking about how to continue, he was finding it difficult to talk about this to them, since it was all really personal and Troy had never been someone to talk about his feelings. Gabriella noticed this and softly squeezed his hand, to let him know she was there for him "So I realized that I didn't really love Rosanna, I thought I had moved on from Gabriella but I obviously hadn't. So I broke up with Rosanna. This made me feel better, but I was still missing something…"

That's when David spoke up "Obviously you aren't missing that 'something' anymore" he chuckled "So you two are now back together?"

"Yes we are!" Gabriella happily stated. Then

Lindsay did something Gabriella had not expected. She walked to Gabriella and tightly hugged her. "I like you a lot more than Rosanna!" Gabriella said nothing and just hugged her back.

"You seem happy Troy, I'm glad you two are together." David told his older brother, while giving him a 'man hug'.

Troy just smiled at Gabriella, who was still hugging Lindsay. "I am happy, very happy. I'm glad we're back together again because I love her."

Emily, who hadn't said anything yet, started talking and congratulated them, saying she was happy for them.

Later that day, Gabriella and Troy were walking in the park. Troy was taking Gabriella somewhere, but she had no idea where that was, she was just following him. After a while they reached the lake. Gabriella saw a blanket laid out, with food and plates on it. In the middle she spotted a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow Troy, you didn't have to do that!" Gabriella said in awe

"Yes I did, I just wanted to remind you of something" He smiled at her, knowing she was already thinking about that. One year, on their first day of the summer holidays Troy had taken her to that exact same spot, and had prepared a picnic for her. It looked exactly the same as it did now, the same food, and he had also laid a bouquet of roses in the middle.

Tears of joy started forming in her eyes, and she looked at the beautiful man next to her. "Thank you, it's so sweet." She waited for a little while, to take everything in, and then she continued again. "I love you" It was barely a whisper, but Troy heard her anyways.

He looked into her brown eyes, and whispered back. "I love you too"

"You know Troy, I'm so glad that David and Lindsay took it so well. I was really afraid they wouldn't like me as your girlfriend." Gabriella said with a content smile on her face.

"I knew they would like you, I mean, who wouldn't" He winked at her, and Gabriella felt her cheeks turning red.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company and enjoying the fact that they were together. Suddenly Troy was acting all nervous and he was looking down, not able to look at Gabriella.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

Troy nervously laughed "Um, well I wouldn't say something is wrong… but there is something I want to talk to you about." He looked at her, and saw that she motioned him to go on "Gabriella, ever since I met you at that ski lodge I felt a connection between us. At first I couldn't admit it, because I had never felt it before. I had always been the basketball captain, the one that gets all the girls, but none of the girls actually gets his love. With you it was different, I actually did fall in love with you. The years I was separated from you were really hard, I thought I could move on, I tried to, but I really didn't succeed. It might have looked like I did, but deep inside I never stopped loving you, and I was never able to love someone else. Now you're back into my life, and I'm not planning on letting you go again…" Troy looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman next to him. "I know that we decided to take it slow, but I know I will be together with you for the rest of my life, at least I want to be, and if you feel the same way about it I know we will be. So Gabriella Montez, will you marry me? Maybe not in a week or in a month, but will you promise me to marry me?"

Tears formed in Gabriella's eyes, "Yes, of course I'll marry you. There's nothing that could make me happier!" She softly kissed Troy's lips, and they quickly turned it into a really passionate kiss, showing each other the love they felt. Everything had worked out for the best, and she was finally back together with Troy. Things were just the way they should be…

* * *

**I know it wasn't really long, but i didn't really have inspiration to make it a really long chapter, it's just about them finally being together and well yeah... So this is it, this is the end. It makes me a little sad.. but i'm happy with the story since it is my first story, and i really feel like i have learned something from it, and have improved myself. It might not be visible in this story yet but i hope it will be in the next! There won't be an epilogue or a sequel, since i don't have inspiration for that, and i don't want to post something of which i know it will be bad anyways.**

**I am working on a new story, i wont be posting it for a while because i still have to work on the ideas and make sure i have a good story, but it will be up sometime! I would like everyone who read this story to review, not just this chapter, but review the story and my writing as a whole. It will only take a few seconds to post a review, and it will be of great help for me. I would really like to know about my writing, and what you think a bout the way i write. I want to improve my writing so i will be able to make the next story better than this. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far:**

**GoldenLily **

**Wilamehna99 **

**dreamer3097 **

**coolkitten12 **

**HSMandChelseaFCfan **

**opi-1 **

**readingfreak101 **

**inu-hsm-fan4lif **

**HSMobsessed23 **

**KawaharaHikori **

**carito06 **

**LizzieRokasGermain **

**suzy5 **

**Angelic-BabyX3 z**

**acfan **

**kikigirl101 **

**MPPandHSMroxmysox **

**freakysoccergirl **

**lleytonhewitt **

**xHasBeenx **

**MadHatter9892 **

**Rizmu **

**hsmisdabest **

**NatiEfron **

**joanthereloaded-92**

**You are the best! **


	21. Thankyou, and New Story, please read!

**Hey everyone! **

**I want to thank you once again for all reading my story, i'm really glad you all liked it and supported me!**

**I have been working on a new story and i put the trailer up, i hope you will read it and like it!**

**Here's the link to the story ** /3779233/1/ **and it's also in my profile. The story is called you don't care about me. **

**Summary: What if all you do is fight with your family, and you feel like  
noone cares about you? You run away to a place you hope you'll be loved...  
Follow Gabriella Montez through this difficult decision. Trailer is up!**

**Please have a look and tell me what you think! i think it's going to be better than this story, since this one was only my first and i have a few ideas for my new story...**

**Much Love,**

**DutchIcePrincess**


	22. New story!

Hallo allemaal!

Ok, i have a new story, it was supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out waaaay to long for a oneshot, i just had so much inspiration to write about... so i divided it in a couple of chapters, it would be great if you could read it! you can find it here: http / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4074834 / 1 / War & Love (take away the spaces, i'm sorry i had to put them there, but otherwise it doesn't show here in the text for some stupid reason) Personally i think it is pretty good ( "Now it might sound cocky, but is it really cocky when you know that it's true?" Just kidding, but i do believe it's better than my other two stories...) so i hope you'll read and enjoy it...

Love you all!

Dutch Ice Princess!


	23. New Troyella story!

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I've been gone for a long time, but I started writing again. So please read my new story. It's called _University, friends and Heartbreak_. You can find it in my profile. I hope you will like it!**

**Love,**

**DutchIcePrincess**


	24. I'm back!

Hello my dear readers,

I am back! I know I've been gone from FF for a long time. I've been reading stories, but haven't written anything myself. However, I started writing again. I have a new oneshot (a songfic) and I am working on a new story, which I hope to publish soon. Furthermore, I am trying to think of ideas to finish my story _University, friends and heartbreak_.

I hope you all forgive me for being absent for such a long time and I would love for you to read my new oneshot. It's, of course, a Troyella!

Much love,

DutchIcePrincess


End file.
